


'Til Death Do Us... Not

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Expect OOC, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rich not common Furi, Slow burn but not too slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro and Kouki - each from a prosperous family of their own - detest one another. But the tides suddenly change when Seijuro is forced into an arranged marriage that had been planned since his birth by his scheming and relentless father. Cornered, his only option is to <strike>beg </strike> ask the person he can't stand for help in the most unexpected way. </p><p>Rating will rise later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Request

Finding the courage to be one’s self was admirable. At least that was what he’d always thought. For Akashi Seijuro, it was near impossible at times, which probably explained his esteem toward those who could. Too often, however, that courage was rewarded with cowardice, and today he’d reached his limit of what he could safely tolerate on that score.

Even though they attended a prestigious school, or perhaps because of that, his sole companion seemed to be having a tough time gaining acceptance for who he was. Seijuro had long since known the truth of Mibuchi Reo’s preferences, but ever since that had been made public knowledge, all the cretins had come out of the woodwork to poke at him for it. Throughout it all, his friend remained calm, but for more than one reason, Seijuro wasn’t able to do the same. One more incident, and he might very well retaliate.

Today had been the most recent in that string of incidents, and the frustration it had inspired only made him long for the succor of his dorm so that he might simmer down. After spending some time with Reo as he normally did in the evenings, Akashi’s plan was to devote the remaining hours to continuing a novel he’d recently acquired, one that he’d had to put down over the recent exam season. It was a rare thing that he had no outstanding tasks that needed his attention, and he planned on fully enjoying that break in his schedule.

Rounding the bend, he was too preoccupied with his troubled musings to notice the clopping noise behind him. When he broke from his trance, he only had the time to turn around before another boy, who had been too distracted in waving to his friends decided to collide right into him.

***CRASH***

When his vision stopped spinning, Seijuro glanced across to see who he had made acquaintance with. Twitching with recognition, he focused on the mop of dark hair that sheltered the teen’s narrow hazel irises. Furihata Kouki. The last person he wanted to bump into, especially with how irritated his mood was.

He glanced down to notice, by some miracle, that nothing had spilled, and everything else seemed to be pretty much intact. Reversing his focus back to the fallen brunet, Seijuro scowled.

 “Is it difficult for you to look where you walk, or is that too much of an effort?”

Kouki simply dusted his clothes off, collecting his bag that had become unhinged through their collision.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to get in your way.” His usual peppy tone was entirely sarcastic. “I hope it doesn’t ruin your day.”

Before Seijuro could utter another word, the teen was already whisking out of sight and into another direction of the lounge. Shaking his head, he completed his journey to sit next to where his raven-haired comrade was staring at him with bewildered turquoise eyes.

“Don’t you think it’s rude how you treat him, Sei-chan?” Reo nodded his thanks and accepted the beverage. “I mean, after all, you are neighbors.”

And so it came to this discussion once again. It came up each time the two of them crash… err, crossed paths.

Akashi shrugged. “I have no control over that. He won’t move, and I know for certain Father won’t, so that I simply have to deal with.”

His mismatched orbs shifted to where now Furihata was smiling widely before laughing over something one of his friends said. Laughing freely, laughing without a single care in the world. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he returned his attention to his classmate beside him.

“The funny thing is… he used to be terrified of me years back. With how clumsy he is, he was always crashing into me, and would constantly apologize. But now he simply seems to ignore me unless I scold him. That’s the only way he’ll speak to me, and I’m uncertain as to what changed that.”

“Seems like he learned to put up a wall around it all so it didn’t bother him so much. But if you can’t stand him, why do you continue to provoke him? Ignore him if he bugs you so much. I tell you this every time this subject comes up.”

His question was instantly discarded, Akashi quickly switching to another part of their discussion.

“Our mothers used to set up ‘play dates’ for us as children. I never had an interest, but Mother insisted. Some of his hobbies are a bit too bizarre for my taste, and anything he thinks he’s good at, he’s a complete failure. Not to mention, he’s too trusting. No one should trust people that easily.”

Or perhaps he was a tad bit envious Furihata's parents didn’t expect him to be perfect at everything. Didn’t press him if he wasn’t doing it quick enough, and didn’t lecture him when he slipped up and failed. That and maybe he was a bit miffed at how easily he got along with everyone without so much as a second glance. Those were the little things, according to him, but as a whole, Seijuro couldn’t stand someone who was so perfect without having to be perfect.

Reo eyed him strangely. There was something completely off about the whole situation that wasn’t forming any sense to him. Even after only knowing the other for a few years, he was still able to connect two and two, and the two weren’t connecting at all.

"In any event, I still don't really understand why that would make you hate him as much as you claim to do. As I said before, when you see him, ignore him."

There was a pause in their discussion as Mibuchi awaited the other’s response.

“How do I say this lightly? I dislike the weak. How someone is so adored when they’re completely flawed is beyond me.”

Reo’s lips twisted into a crooked grin. “If I had to say… you sound almost a bit envious, Sei-chan.”

“Bite your tongue, Reo. What do I have to be envious over?”

Maybe he did, just a  _bit_.

A sudden vibration from his bag caused him to shuffle through it to recover his cellphone. Staring at the screen, he heaved a sigh before tossing the device back against the many mountains of books inside.

“I will have to postpone our after school activities. Father is expecting my presence. He claims he has news that I need to hear. I’m sure whatever it’s about, I’ll brush it under the rug like I do all his other ridiculous requests. It shouldn’t take too long.”

That was usually the case.

 

* * *

 

Or not.

“You can’t be serious.”

And with that, any chance of him unwinding after an exhausting day at school vanished.

Masaomi calmly sipped his tea, adjusting in the large, plush chair as his son continued to voice his displeasure about the contract. The younger’s outburst in regards to the news didn’t faze him any, but he also knew it was going to be a strained task getting him to accept. Yet, he would find a way, the same way he used to get his son to buckle under him and accept anything he requested in other areas.

“I don’t understand your surprise, Seijuro.” He stirred the dark liquid momentarily before placing the saucer aside. “You were aware of this arrangement long ago.”

Seijuro’s teeth clenched at how calm and steady the elder’s voice was, whereas his insides felt as though a hurricane had just blown through. He was sixteen years old! Who settled down when they were still in school, or for that matter, declared they were going to spend the rest of their life with someone then and there?

“I didn’t think you were serious. Even Mother disagreed with you when you mentioned it. What gives you the right to go forward when I want nothing to do with it?”

“Mayu is a fine girl, who will make a wonderful wife. There’s nothing to reconsider.”

The younger Akashi narrowed his eyes. How dense was this man? Hadn’t he displayed on multiple occasions what his preference was? Apparently it didn’t matter, or his father was turning an absolute blind eye to him.

“There’s plenty to reconsider. For one matter, have you forgotten the fact I have no interest in women?”

Masaomi waved a hand as though to dismiss the topic. “That’s simply a phase since your good friend recently announced the same. Yours will pass as well.” His crimson eyes studied the mismatched ones above. “Don’t disappoint me, Seijuro, or your mother. You know that she would have loved to see you settled and happy.”

“Leave her out of this,” he snapped, “This has nothing to do with her, or even my own happiness. This is all on your securing ties with some other family because you fear a lack of success in the future.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see his father toss him a piercing glare. Of course he knew that was the reason for a ridiculous and pointless concept. Akashi Masaomi had been involved with hometown politics for years, was a highly respected member on the town’s council, and refused to have anything tarnish his good name. But in doing so, he would throw his only son under the bus to secure his ties with the powerful families of the county.

There had to be a way out of this, but how?

Yet, before he knew it, his lips were ejecting words that he was clueless as to where they had originated from.

“And for that matter, what if I said I already had someone I promised myself to?”

Masaomi’s attention was once more on him, thin brow raised in speculation.

“What are you speaking of, Seijuro?”

That was a rather good question.  _What_ was he speaking of? His mouth had just simply run its course, and succeeded in tangling him in a whole other web he never wished to weave. He wavered internally, trying to sort his way out of yet another mess his fast talking had provided for him.

“I’ve been seeing someone.” He was surprised how steady his voice was, despite pulling words straight from his ass. “I have been for a while now.”

Masaomi was still staring at him. “Oh?” he inquired, “And why haven’t I met or seen this so called person you’ve been with for a while now?”

_‘Think, idiot. Think quickly.’_

“I was keeping it a secret,” he declared, almost proudly, “After all, I don’t enjoy exposing my personal business to the world. Especially with my preference and all.”

His father continued to eye him suspiciously, deciding to dismiss the last bit of his confession and focus on the bulk of it.

“If that’s your story, then when can I meet them? If you’re as involved with them as you say, then there should be no issue in arranging a formal meeting, now is there?”

Great. Now what? He knew for certain he didn’t have someone. In fact, off the top of his head, he couldn’t think of anyone who would be a likely candidate. But as his father continued to stare him down, he had to conjure up a plan to stall, and fast.

“I can bring them by this weekend.”

Yeah, that was surely going to solve everything. At least he had a week to find someone, but he was clueless of where to even start. Yet as he peered over at his father’s loosening yet still suspicious gaze, he could only feel the anxiety multiply within his gut.

“Very well then.” The elder Akashi rose from the chair, hand still resting on the armrest. “I expect to make their acquaintance this weekend. No excuses, I presume?”

Seijuro shook his head. “No. I’ll be sure to tell them when I see them… tonight.”

What the hell had he just gotten himself into?

  

* * *

 

Mibuchi gazed wearily at his dejected comrade. “And then you said….”

For days, Seijuro had kept the conversation with his father to himself. The last he wanted was people knowing of his dilemma, especially when he was absolutely clueless on what the outcome was going to be. It was heading toward the end of the week when he finally decided to seek advice from his closest friend. Hopefully, as he always had done in the past, Reo would be able to devise some kind of resolution for him.

“That I would bring them by this weekend.” He groaned and rubbed at his swollen eyes. “What am I going to do, Reo? I have absolutely no one in mind, but if I don’t bring someone by tomorrow, Father will certainly push through with the arrangement.”

Reo sighed, leaning back in his chair to glimpse the afternoon crowds browsing the streets. Friday evenings were usually a busy time in this certain area, but the gloomy weather had chased the many tourists away. He peered up at the graying skies, signaling a storm was brewing, and he mused darkly that the one outside wasn’t the only one looming.

“You never know.” Reo knew his words were anything but the truth, but he hoped they at least diminished some of Seijuro's angst. “They could be right under your nose at any given moment.”

Akashi shifted his attention to stare at his schoolmate.

“Not me,” he laughed gingerly, “I like you, Sei-chan, but not that way.”

Akashi scoffed and rose from his spot to smooth out a wrinkle in his attire. “I wasn’t thinking of you. I was trying to figure out who you were considering. Who exactly is under my nose?”

Mibuchi’s lips twitched, but no words emerged as his companion smashed into another who had tripped coming around the corner. Rubbing his now sore temples, Akashi peered over the pile of books that had been the cause of the impact. He then glared at the still crumbled brunet who lay sprawled out on the floor.

“You really should take more care walking about like that. You’ll run the entire student population into the ground at this rate.”

Kouki rolled his eyes, rising from the ground and dusting himself off. “Excuse me,” he muttered as he collected his fallen books, “I had no idea this area was reserved only for certain people. I’ll have to take another path next time.”

“Please do,” Akashi snorted, “To think I thought this would be a place I could get away from anyone else.”

“Fat chance with that.” He fixed the pile against his arms. “Sorry for ruining your day. Hope it doesn’t scar you for life.”

Exchanging inaudible insults, Furihata composed himself to swiftly retreat, not once looking back but nearly dropping his mountain of books once more. When he was sure the other was completely out of sight, Seijuro returned his gaze to the amused Reo. He was laughing, a slight grin on his face, and his turquoise orbs twinkling in delight.

“What, pray tell, is so funny, Reo?”

Reo shook his head, the grin only broadening. “Nothing, nothing.” He chuckled at the mismatched glare and slowly diminished his fit. “When I meant that they were right under your nose, I didn’t mean it so literally. But there you go.”

The Akashi heir produced a revolted noise. “Do tell me you’re joking. How could you even suggest something like that?”

“Only joking, Sei-chan, only joking.” He cleared his throat to regain his serious composure. “Still have no idea how you’re going to do this, do you?”

Misery instantly substituted his annoyance.

“No, and I’m running out of time. The day is about to end, and I haven’t a clue what I’m doing.”

 

* * *

 

This was the last place he wanted to be right now. But before he took off to return to the tranquility of his dorm, he needed to collect a few things from his room.

Easing open the front doors, he was surprised to see his father wasn’t alone. In fact, he was sitting within the den with two women he never once seen before in his life. Unsure of the situation, he bowed his head politely in greeting and began to walk past them.

As though it was ever that easy.

“Oh, Seijuro. I’m glad you’ve decided to return. There are two extraordinary women I would like to introduce you to.”

There was only  _one_ hunch to who they were.

Seijuro once more bowed his head, turning to each of their guests before returning his attention back to his father.

“With all due respect, I’m not here for long. I simply came for a few things, and then I’ll be taking my leave.”

If looks could kill. “Seijuro, Takagi-san and her lovely daughter, Mayu, have come all this way. The least you can do is introduce yourself to your future bride.”

Seijuro inwardly cringed. Not if he could help it.

“Father, I believe you and I discussed this last week. I already have someone I’ve promised myself to, and I have no intention on parting from them anytime soon.”

The clock was surely ticking now.

Takagi seemed horrified by this abrupt declaration. “Akashi-san, what is the meaning of this? I thought our children were promised to each other since the very beginning!”

His father instantly rushed to cease the woman from having a nervous breakdown.

“Takagi-san, I assure you, my son is only joking.” Dark eyes narrowed in his direction, pools of crimson boiling within their depths. “Isn’t that correct, Seijuro?”

Ah, what a delight it was to see how unhinged his father was becoming in the sight of what was important company. Important to him, that was.

“No.”  _‘Be confident now, Seijuro. Stick to the plan, stick to the plan!’_   “I already discussed this with you the other day, Father. You’re simply wasting Takagi-san’s time. Her and her  _lovely_  daughter.”

Ignoring the sputtering behind him, he gathered Mayu’s hand in his own and kissed it lightly. The girl’s emerald eyes peered at him puzzled, her cheeks flushing and head cocking to the side.

“You are an enchanting woman, Mayu-san, but you are not meant for me. I’m sure somewhere out there, the one who is, is out there waiting for you.”

And now, his biggest obstacle was getting out of the manor before his father visibly exploded. Forget what he came for, his life was more important than anything right now.

Bowing once more and ignoring the reddened expression of the elder, Seijuro made haste, the front doors seeming further away than usual.

Once within the safety of the outdoors, he leaned heavily against the mahogany portal. Now what was he supposed to do? He had dug his grave deeper than he originally had planned, but he didn’t intend to walk right into that a day before he had to introduce his  _promised one_.

“Now what am I supposed to do? All my options have exhausted themselves.”

His focus shifted to the house next door, grazing over the figure that was walking by the large window two floors up.

“… Unless….”

*** * * * * * ***

Staring pointedly at the elegant wood before him, Seijuro had not a clue how or why he ended up here. He lingered on the front steps, rocking on his heels as he debated on his course of action. But he was absolutely defeated. Within the week, he had exhausted all the other options, and any other candidates that weren’t on his list to persuade were just a nuisance to him.

And yet, the one before him was truthfully the last he would ever consider.

With a sigh, he pressed a finger into the glowing bell, trying to settle his anxiety. It was a few moments before a familiar dark head appeared, their expression one of complete surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

He tried not to cringe at the bitter tone.

“Furihata.” The Akashi heir continued to rock on his heels. “Do you think I can talk to you about something?”

Kouki only continued to stare at him suspiciously.

“You mean you want to actually talk to me without insulting me?”

Seijuro nodded. “Please?” He wanted to groan at how pathetic he probably sounded. “It’s extremely important.”

Kouki raised an eyebrow, but stepped to the side to allow the other entrance.

“Fine. I guess you can come in.”

Once in the Furihata home, Seijuro took the time to peer around. It hadn’t changed much since he had last been in there years ago, but he did recognize a few here and there. Switching his attention from the patterns on the walls, he realized Kouki was staring at him, the same miffed expression in place.

“Is there a point for you coming here, or are you just here to annoy me more? If you are, then go. I don’t need to deal with you outside of school.”

When the other didn’t respond, Kouki huffed at the lack of conversation, ready to retreat back upstairs when his arm was suddenly grabbed.

“Wait.”

Releasing his grip, Akashi could once more feel the anxiety festering in his belly. How was he even going to go about this, especially with someone he had treated so poorly for years?

But his lips seemed to be way ahead of the game.

“I need a favor.”

Kouki wanted to laugh at the request, but quickly restrained himself from doing so.

“Forget it. Why should I give you anything? Or even the time to listen to you after how horrible you’ve treated me. Constantly calling me lower class when I’m pretty much the same status as you, or how you repeatedly tell me I’m weak. Or-”  
  
“All right, yes, I know. I'm aware of all of that.”

He sighed, offering Kouki a solemn glance. “I apologize for my harsh words. I can be a bit too careless with what I say from time to time.”

“A bit?”

“Okay, a lot. The point is, I regret everything I’ve said to you, and I promise not to treat you that way anymore. Does that suffice?”

Kouki hummed in response. “I guess it’s a start. What else you got?”  
  
He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Seijuro knew this was going to be difficult, but nowhere close to this.

“What else do you require? Money? Clothes? A trip to somewhere?”

Furihata rolled his eyes, raising a hand to curtail any more rambling. “I’ll figure it out after you tell me what you want.” His hazel irises studied the quiet figure across from him. “So, go on.”  
  
“My father is forcing me into an arranged marriage,” he bluntly spoke, the words escaping before he had a chance to reconsider.

“Congratulations.” His tone couldn’t have been any more sarcastic. “I hope you at least talk to her since you don’t like to do that except for a few rare people.” He eyed the Akashi heir strangely. “I’m not going to your wedding, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Seijuro shook his head. “No, it’s not anything like that. I don’t want to go through with it. I have to find a way out of the arrangement.”

The other boy’s forehead wrinkled. “Um. Tell your father you don’t want to marry them? Doesn’t seem hard.”

“You don’t know my father, then. There’s absolutely no way he’d allow my refusal. Not unless something were to hinder it from being possible.”

Kouki crossed his arms over his chest. There was still something his neighbor was concealing, and was very reluctant to state what it was.

“And, what does this have to do with me?”

Akashi shakily exhaled. There was absolutely no way he would ever grant this request. His classmate was already difficult enough when it came to asking for a favor, but to ask this?

Still, what other option did he have left?

“Kouki.” He ignored the wide-eyed expression at the use of his first name. “Would you…”

The lump in his throat was almost impossible to swallow, the words becoming tangled by the masses in his lungs. Damn it! Why couldn’t he just say it! He was already halfway into the flames by coming here, and now he had just called the other by his first name. Where was the turning point now?

“… Would you... pretend to be betrothed to me?”

 


	2. The Dinner

If questioned, Seijuro would freely state he wasn’t sure how long they had been gathered, entirely motionless and staring blankly across at each other. Actually, Kouki was the one with the muddled expression and eyeing him as if trying to unlock his motivation, while he was the one standing there like an imbecile. The room was eerily silent, devoid of conversation to a point that he could hear the servants’ footsteps echoing from the other rooms as they trekked back and forth to perform their evening chores.

Inwardly cursing his recklessness, he tried to shut his ears to the awkward impasse, wanting to kick himself in the mouth for ever uttering his earlier declaration. Yes, he was desperate to come to a resolution, but never did he envision this sham as the result.

Granted there weren’t any alternate candidates, but to ask the one person who was the closest thing he had to an enemy to pretend they were engaged? That was a whole new level of insanity. If he was optimistic, there was the chance that he could withdraw from the predicament by saying it was nothing but a joke.

But Seijuro knew that wasn’t going to suffice.

Then why had he blurted it out in the first place? What had possessed him to come here after escaping from the accidental walk-in? He could have bribed some nameless substitute on the other side of town, and told them precisely what needed to be done to keep the pretense up. So why did he find himself at Furihata’s home? Was he that on edge that he jumped at the first foolish opportunity that smacked him in the face?

It was déjà vu all over again.

Fed up with the hushed atmosphere, Seijuro decided he had to be the one to cease it. His lips twitched, words forming and ready to expel, but he was curtailed by Kouki leaning forward. The other teen placed a hand on his forehead, fingers searching against his temples. Akashi froze, realizing how warm Furihata’s hand was compared to his own, before he quickly snapped from his trance and slid a step back.

Having been caught off guard, his mask of confusion diminished, his usual scowl falling into place to resume his aloof demeanor.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Kouki continued to scrutinize him. “Seeing how high your fever is.”  

“I don’t have a fever.” Akashi swatted his hand away. “Stop that.”

Kouki rolled his eyes. “You must, or you’re seriously out of your mind to ask me a request like that.”

He tried not to cringe. Asking was grueling enough, but now he was stuck with the other’s reaction. It didn’t ease the dilemma any that he was standing there gaping like a fish out of water, allowing Kouki to get the better of the situation as he continued to heckle him. He already knew he was a fool for making the misstep he did, but he didn’t need to be cross-examined as well.

“I’m not.” Akashi’s tone was icy, but had a wavering air to it. “Stop making this harder than it already is.”

The other’s gaze narrowed. “How was I supposed to act when you flat out asked that?” Kouki scoffed. “For that matter, why am I the  _lucky one_  to be dragged into this?”

Akashi shrugged. “There was no other option.” His teeth throbbed at how tight he was clenching them to seal the white lie. “I have no choice.”

“You mean no one else would go along with it,” the other teen pertly answered, “I don’t blame them.”

Dammit, why did this brat have to be so cheeky?

“That’s not the case. Simply put, none of them would have suited the task.”

Kouki’s nose wiggled in contemplation. He was aware of the heterochromatic orbs trained on him, studying him as he begin to circle in thought, hands tucked behind his back and staring down at his own shoes. He rocked on his heels, emerging from his bubble, and returning his gaze to the teen before him.

“So,” he hummed, pausing as though to debate on his next words, “I’m guessing you like guys, then.”

The Akashi heir toppled backwards, but was swift enough to make it seem as though he only glided a step behind. He coughed, the breath having been trapped in his vocal cords and causing a slight tickle to form. Aware of Kouki watching him, he cleared his throat, regaining his usual demeanor, and chuckled warmly.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he scoffed, “I’m merely doing this to provoke my father. If I had selected a female, he would have easily found ways around that. It’s more difficult to convince me about the marriage if I seem opposed to that gender.”

Oh, how difficult that had been to form the correct wording for. He knew very well that he had no interest in females. That had been obvious for years now, but he wasn’t one to display his orientation to the public. Especially someone he was asking to pretend to be in a loving relationship with him, to escape some ridiculous plot his tyrant father had been planning for years without his knowledge. Perhaps later on, when he broke free from the elder’s rule, he would be able to pursue what he truly desired.

But for now….

“Yeah.” Furihata’s tone was all it took to indicate his words wouldn’t be honored at face value. “Whatever you say. So then I’ll ask again, why me? What about me makes me the ‘right’ guy for the job?”

Akashi mustered all of his willpower to repress the sigh that threatened to surface. He should have known the talk would come back to this detail, and that the ‘no other choice’ answer wasn’t going to put a lid on anything. Quickly, Seijuro rolled the words around his mind, discovering them to be on his tongue before he had a chance to reconsider.

“Well, you’re close by. Father knows you, sort of.” There he went again pulling words right out of nowhere. “And you’re not egotistic like the others.”

It was Kouki’s turn to scoff. “You mean like you?”

Akashi chose to ignore that last jibe. “So will you do it? Yes or no?”

“I’ll think about it,” he hedged, “Out of curiosity, what am I supposed to do?”

Seijuro grimaced. Requesting this had taken a toll on him, but now he had to explain the procedure?

“Show that you love me,” was the abridged answer, “Isn’t that obvious?”

“But I don’t,” Kouki clipped, “In fact, I don’t even like you.”

He could feel his temples begin to pulse. “I’m aware of that. Believe me, the feeling is mutual. But is it that difficult to pretend?”

“To like you? Yeah, it is.”

Seijuro’s vision shuttered. This was futile, and accomplishing nothing but wasting his time. No matter how skeptical he was when he stepped through the entrance of the Furihata’s, he had still managed to carry out his proposal. But Furihata was far more difficult to convince then he had speculated, and he was growing weary of their banter. He still had some time, so he could locate someone else who would go through with this. Maybe Reo knew….

“All right, I’ll do it.”

The abruptly uttered phase threw him for a loop.

“You will?” Akashi hoped his tone was capable of sounding nonchalant. “What caused you to change your answer?”

“Because I’m a nice person.” Kouki’s pitch was hesitant yet sure all at once. “But as soon as you’ve got your dad off your back, it’s over. And everyone who thinks this is real will be told it’s a lie.” His shoulders sagged in defeat. “Now I’m going to have to go let my friends know-”

“You can’t tell them anything,” Akashi’s swiftly interrupted, “If this is to work, then we have to convince everyone around us that it’s genuine.”

Kouki was dumbstruck. “I can’t even tell my friends??” His hazel orbs widened in disbelief. “I don’t want them to think I’m dating you! Or a guy for that matter! And the girl I like is going to think I’m weird now.”

“You don’t strike me as someone who could get a girlfriend.” Akashi ignored the glare that spirited his way. “I’m only giving my observations,” he retorted stubbornly.

“And you didn’t strike me as someone who was so scared of their daddy that they had to run and beg someone they can’t stand for help.”

Seijuro twitched, unable to counter the accurate assessment. “…Point taken.”

As they ironed out the basic details, Akashi reflected back to when he’d fled the mansion. Now that he had someone to go along with his last-minute scheme, he would be able to attend the dinner tomorrow night, despite how enraged his father was. While that would only be the beginning of the ploy to deceive the elder Akashi, with any luck it would be believable. If he was going to find a way out of this situation, Kouki was going to have to follow through with everything that transpired.

They then parted, Seijuro taking the moment to pause in the doorway.

“Before I forget, we have a dinner with my father tomorrow. He’s impatient to meet the one I promised myself to.”

Kouki’s expression was once more aghast. “W-what?” he sputtered, even after the door had closed, “You never said anything about that!

He’d already known he was getting himself into something bizarre, but to be expected to perform on such short notice? Kouki’s lips creased into a scowl.

Already he was beginning to regret this, and they hadn’t even started yet.

Oh well, it was only one bump in the road.

So far.

* * *

 

Reo nearly tumbled from the taxi with how swift he was moving. Slamming the door closed, he hissed when the tip of his finger ended up caught in the vice.

Still, he trudged onward, rushing through the doors of the mall, and nearly colliding with numerous occupants as he raced through the domains. Thankfully it was Sunday evening, so the area wasn’t overly crowded, but there was still enough to smash into. And of course fate made sure he came to close to hitting many of them.

The reason for his clumsiness was his jumbled mental state, which was half-focused on the situation he had just departed. Reo had been in the middle of baking a new dessert, seconds from placing it in the oven when an interruption had emerged in the form of Seijuro’s call.

It was a small miracle he didn’t burn down the test kitchen with how much he hadn’t been paying attention. Imagine, having amateurs there to watch because they admired your finesse, only to be pulled away by your cell phone buzzing for ten minutes straight.

Thankfully one of his classmates had been there and had taken over when he was so rudely summoned.

Dragged out by his close companion. What could be so dire on a Sunday? The only assumption Reo could conceive of was that the heir hadn’t found someone for his insane scheme. Which in a way  _was_  an emergency given the timeline, but not one where he had to be hauled from his demonstration. If Seijuro hadn’t found someone by now, then there was hardly anything  _he_  could do to remedy that. And by no means would he charitably volunteer to be the stand-in for this circus.

If that was indeed the enigma, why were they meeting here instead of somewhere private? None of it seemed to follow Akashi’s usual logic.

Discarding the concern, Reo followed the directions of the many text messages until he reached the destination. It was a rather upscale boutique, if he had to say himself. What an odd place to discuss something personal. He scouted the aisles, journeying to the back of the store until he reached the dressing area where Akashi was standing, arms crossed, and his usual sour expression lodged in place.

“Sei-chan!” He ambled over to the other teen. “I got your message! What’s the emerg….”

Words died in his throat. His concern morphed into confusion when he saw Furihata of all people surrounded by countless sets of clothes. What in the heavens was this?

Seijuro turned away from the displeased Kouki and graced his comrade with a nod, his bitter demeanor shifting to a more relaxed one.

“Oh, good. You’re here.” He gestured toward the chaos behind him. “As you can see, I’m in dire need of assistance.”

Reo found himself briefly rendered speechless.  _This_  was the reason he nearly burned down the kitchen?

“This is your idea of an emergency?” He didn’t bother to conceal how miffed he was. “I was in the middle of baking!”

Akashi’s brow rose. “Again? You made some for the school event the other night.” 

Recalling the time in question, Mibuchi’s lips creased in a faint frown. “Ei-chan gobbled down everything before I could bring it to them. I suppose I could have told him just eat one, but he seemed to really enjoy the recipe….”

Akashi’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Now that makes sense.” He peered over to where Kouki was once more rummaging through clothes. "I called you here in the hopes you can solve the dilemma we're having. You see, my  _special one_ ,” Reo’s ears perked at the sound of grinding teeth, _“_ is being stubborn in selecting anything, and his outfit must be beyond reproach for tonight's dinner.”

Special one? If possible, Reo’s confusion enhanced.

“You’re going to the dinner.…” He was having a difficult time expelling the words. “… like this?”

Akashi huffed, as though he had been blindly ignored. “No. That’s what I was just telling-”

“That’s not what I’m referring to!” He smiled politely over at Kouki. “Will you please excuse us for a second?”

He then gripped Seijuro’s hand and dragged him out of eavesdropping range. Seijuro narrowed his eyes, quickly freeing his captured arm and glancing at Reo with a look of impatience as he awaited his companion’s words.

Which weren’t too far off.

Mibuchi was anything short of dumbfounded. “You chose the one person you can’t tolerate? The one who you constantly judge and bicker with? That’s who you chose for something like this?!”

The inquiry was waved aside, Akashi’s tone taking an irritated curve. “I don’t want to get into that now. I asked you here for assistance, that was all. I’ve been here for the past three hours, and we can’t come to terms with anything.”

Suppressing a sigh, Reo decided it was in his best interest not to push his curiosity further. While he was perplexed and eager to learn how all came to be, Akashi didn’t seem to be in the mood for any explanations. Instead, his bright eyes peered over at Kouki still fidgeting with the mountain of clothes, a sigh gusting through his lips.

“Are you trying to put him in a suit?”

“Clearly,” was the brusque reply, “This is my father we’re speaking of.”

He exhaled loudly, shooting his junior a disapproving glance. “Sei-chan, he’s not the type to wear clothes like that. I know you’re paying him or whatever, but-”

Akashi’s eyes flashed, lip twisted into a scowl. “I never said that. We’re still ironing out the details for that part.”

“Whatever.” Reo wasn’t one for riddles. “It’s not any of my business. All I’m saying is, he’s not the type for those kind of clothes. He probably wants a more relaxed ensemble. And if the clothes don’t fit who he is, he’ll only seem like an impostor.”

He checked his wrist, the glowing numbers only enhancing his tense state. Akashi’s lips pursed, mismatched orbs swiveling between Kouki struggling in the dressing room and the time listed. In a few hours, they were to meet his father with what was about to be one of the most exasperating dinners of his young life.

Another annoyance was something he didn’t need right now.

“Fine,” he surrendered begrudgingly. “I’ll leave it to you. Just make sure he looks decent.” His focus shifted to Kouki who was garbed in his usual wardrobe. “Then again, anything from  _that_  is an improvement.”

Whisking past Mibuchi, he returned to where Furihata had given up the battle. Akashi tried not to appear openly disdainful, clearing his throat to gather the other’s attention.

“Reo will now help you.” He gestured to the elder behind. “There are a few errands I need to do. Hopefully by the time they’re complete, you’ll have decided on something.”

And then with that last curt utterance, he was gone. Kouki flopped down onto the cushioned sofa, shoving aside the suits that lay beside him. Placing a hand to his forehead, he massaged his throbbing temples, trying to soothe the headache that had been forming since they first started this trip.

It hadn’t even been a full day, and he was already growing weary of this charade. As if it wasn’t enough to know he was to perform without even a shred of rehearsing, Akashi had been there the following day to drag him out for a ridiculous shopping expedition.

Maybe it wouldn’t have been so terrible if everything he chose wasn’t shot down by the other. It was apparent Akashi’s and his tastes varied, but their bickering had grown ridiculous.

If a normal outing was this hectic, how the hell was it going to be when the main event arrived? Kouki wanted to groan at the thought. Why had he agreed to this in the first place? There were times his kind heart took advantage of what his real intentions were, and this was definitely one of those times.

To put it bluntly, the whole matter royally blew.

“Uh.” Reo cleared his throat. “I don’t mean to intrude, but I did pick out a few things that may be in your interest.”

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts, not once did he realize the other had gone in search of fresh clothes for him. Laughing slightly, he bowed his head in agreement and took one of the hangers from his hand, placing the outfit down.

“Thanks,” he muttered, “Sorry. I’m not all there right now.”

Mibuchi laughed softly. “Not a problem. I understand why.”

Inspecting the outfit, Kouki nodded silently in agreement. Finally, something that was somewhat closer to what he preferred and not a stiff suit he could barely breathe in. How was this guy Akashi’s close friend? Their personalities were completely diverse, and it was evident so were their preferences. 

But as he began to step foot toward one of the stalls, Furihata found himself turning around. His mouth moved by their own accord, and then before he could even reconsider, words had exited.

“How can you stand him?” 

Reo blinked, taken aback by the sudden acidic question. “Ah, Sei-chan’s not that bad. You just have to take the time to understand where he’s coming from.”

Kouki was silent, but for only a moment as he was mulling over his thoughts.

“He was never like that when we were younger, but then again, he always wanted to be by himself.” Kouki shrugged. “He’s gotten worse as the years have gone on.”

Reo choose not to comment on that theory, instead flashing one of his fluctuating smiles. One he would use when the situation took an unexpected curve, and he was stumped on the correct words to use.

“I wouldn’t fret,” he laughed weakly, knowing his dissolve was slowly crumbling. This  _was_ Sei-chan they were speaking about after all. “I’m sure you’ll eventually be on a cordial level. It’s all in due time.”

The other’s words were kind, held hope, but Kouki could see how they quivered. Friendly terms? With Akashi of all people? It didn’t matter if they knew each other from a long time ago, that wasn’t the situation now. But to continue through with this façade, he would have to at least be on an acquaintance level.

Why was he doing this, again?

“I doubt it,” he sighed, stomach clenching when he realized why they were here. “I hope tonight goes as quick as possible.”

Kouki had a hunch Mibuchi was already informed of this web that had been spun. He was, after all, Akashi’s companion, so he was sure Akashi had most likely complained about the whole marriage fiasco and knew of what he was scheming. 

He just wasn’t too sure how much he knew; that he had been the lucky candidate. But it was too late to take back what had been said.

“Don’t worry,” Mibuchi assured, “It won’t be as bad as it sounds.”

Not so bad? Convincing Akashi Masaomi his heir had no interest in marriage with a blue-blooded girl because he didn’t swing that way? Convincing him that his only son had an inclination toward men, and not only that, but was currently tangled up in one, one whom he supposedly loathed before? Convince him by somehow trying to hold hands, touch, act affectionate with Akashi Seijuro out of everyone else in the world?

Kouki tried not to groan.

Oh, no. There was no denying that. It was  _definitely_  as bad as it sounded.

And if he needed any more proof, the looming sense of doom that was crushing his internal organs was there to confirm that.

 

* * *

Rocking on his heels, Kouki peered around the elegant hallway.

It was almost identical to how he remembered from childhood, aside from the paintings on the walls being changed and some furniture pieces being replaced.

He could recall how they would pass through this room each time they ate at the manor, the appetizing aroma of Akashi Shiori’s culinary delights luring them into the massive dining room. On those occasions, his mother would be chatting happily with her while a younger him was left staring blankly at the home’s heir who remained perpetually silent.

Not much about his demeanor had altered over the years.

Seijuro was still selective with whom he socialized with, but now he was nothing but a pompous windbag. Completely arrogant, and he had no remorse about judging someone by what he saw outwardly. No issue with using people as pawns until he obtained what he needed, and then discarding them for the next version.

Kouki scowled freely at his inner narrative’s revelations and tried to unwind on one of the sofas.

It didn’t matter how expansive the room was, he felt suffocated, for he was mere moments away from the performance of his life. Realizing he not only had to be at Seijuro’s side while in the presence of his father, but also act as though they were madly in love with one another, was driving him to the very brink of what he felt he could handle for one night.

Or maybe it was the infernal tie around his neck that Akashi insisted he wear that was the true culprit.

“Stop fidgeting so much,” a voice off to the side spoke, “It’s irritating me.”

His hazel eyes located where his  _fiancé_ was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and heterochromatic gaze aiming reproachfully at him.

Perhaps the only amusing aspect of the night was that for once, he had the glory of witnessing the great Akashi Seijuro squirm. After all, he was only following through with this ridiculous scheme. Akashi was the one banking on its success. No skin was being taken off his back apart from the humiliation of frolicking with his enemy, but Kouki wasn’t the one at risk here.

At the insight, Furihata’s lips twitched into a smile, a relieved sigh slipping through. Yes, exactly. What did he have to worry about? If he screwed this up, the worst that could happen was Akashi would hate him with a renewed vigor and would never speak to him again.

And whatwas so awful about that? Hell, it was practically an answer to his prayers!

“Why are we waiting here?”

Seijuro’s cold gaze trained on him. “Father is in the den entertaining whatever guest he has over. I’d rather wait until he’s seated before we make an appearance. That way there can be no objections if he were to spot us beforehand.”

Kouki’s forehead scrunched. His strategy made absolutely no sense to him. What was the difference if the elder saw them ahead of time or at the dinner itself? If he wanted, he could easily oust them during the meal without batting an eyelash. And what guests was he speaking of? It was awkward enough to do this in front of Masaomi, but Kouki had no intentions of performing in front of strangers.

Not yet, anyway.

Wait. No, not  _ever_!

“I wish to catch him off guard.” Akashi seemed to have read his troubling musings. “I’m almost certain he believes I won’t be showing up with anyone, so this is a more approachable way of proving him incorrect.”

Now  _that_ made sense.

Kouki watched as the heir returned to his post at the doorway, scanning the hall, but not overtly enough to be seen. Through the room’s thick paneling, he could hear Masaomi’s rich voice echoing from the den, and he noted it no longer sounded as distant as it once did. Breath held, he glanced over at Akashi who was locked in the same position, the two of them carefully listening as footsteps entered the dining hall.

Kouki’s eyebrows furrowed. Were those pumps clacking against the floor? He thought it would have been another businessman, not a woman he was charming.     

Then, as if to compound his bewilderment, the scraping of chairs being pulled out echoed, not once but thrice. ‘ _Three chairs?_ ’ he questioned inwardly, his sense of danger beginning to claw its way to the forefront.

But before he could unravel the scene, Akashi was relaying instructions.

“Let’s go.”

He gaped at the hand his date then offered, waiting for him to place his own into it. Heaving a small sigh and repressing his nerves, Kouki inched closer, trying not to cringe when their skin came in contact, and allowed the other male’s fingers to tangle with his own.

“Trust me.” Seijuro’s tone sounded appalled. “I have no desire to do this either, but try to keep up your appearances.”

Gathering his fraying courage, Furihata allowed him to lead their way toward the main event, traversing the hall to its completion. With one brief pause before the threshold, they crossed it together, hand-in-hand.

And came face to face with the trio of occupants already seated.

He gulped. There were indeed three, yet Akashi’s father accounted solely for one of them. To his dismay, the others were complete strangers, and female ones at that. An older woman and a younger who appeared to be her daughter. Without a shred of dignity, six eyes lingered over the pair of them, drawn immediately to their linked fingertips.

This couldn’t possibly get any worse for him, Furihata thought, right before cursing his foolishness. It could _always_  get worse.

Beside him, he felt a slight movement as Seijuro shifted into a bow, rising seconds alter to greet the unexpected additions to their dinner party.

“How lovely it is to make your acquaintance again, Takagi-san, Mayu-san,” he spoke, letting his speech waft enticingly through the tense air in the room. “Thank you for joining us tonight.”

Lightly tugging on Kouki’s hand, he reeled them over to a couple of vacant chairs across from the others. Trying to tamp down the dread tightening his throat, Furihata went along with the cue, seating himself without a peep.

Seijuro was going to have to speak for them both, because he didn’t have a single clue on what he should say given the upset to the plan. All he could do was hope that if Masaomi threw any questions his way, he’d be able to muster an acceptable response.

“I’m pleased you chose to show yourself,” the man of the hour retorted gruffly, “As I am sure you wish to atone for your ludicrous behavior from the other evening.”

Then, just as he’d started to think he’d succeeded in making himself appear as small as possible at the oversized table, Kouki felt the man’s gaze lock on him 

“However, this is not the sort of affair that is appropriate to invite a friend to,” he concluded his remarks in a manner that let the span of his displeasure be known.

Still disoriented from the slight against him, Furihata froze when he felt slender digits gliding against his cheek in a soothing pattern. His bottom lip became caught in between his teeth, eyes fluttering as he tried to bear with the façade.

He was well aware they had to act affectionate, and of what that required, but he had been informed it would only be the father analyzing them. Not the girl Seijuro had been promised to and her mother, the both of whom were appraising them in silent horror.

“Oh, but, Father,” even Seijuro was surprised on how sultry his tone sounded, “Kouki is much more than a  _friend_.”

Cringing internally at the weight of the two women’s gazes burning daggers into him, Kouki reached for Seijuro’s hand and crushed within the circle of his fingers to glean his focus.

“Can we talk?” he uttered softly, deceivingly so as to not provoke further suspicion. “I forgot something important I needed to ask you. It’ll only take a minute.”

Seijuro seemed taken back by the sudden request, but nodded in an obedient fashion. Frankly though, Furihata was irked by the way he didn’t even seem to flinch at his fierce methods. Did he have nerve endings of steel or something?

“Of course.” Seijuro bowed his head to the three in the room, aware of the fact that his father was beginning to lose his patience. “Do excuse us.”

Once they were back in the hallway, Seijuro’s malignant gaze surfaced. His eyes narrowed, and Kouki could practically feel the intensifying black aura that rose to envelop them.

“What is it?” His voice copied the tenor of his glare. “Why have you brought us here?”

But Furihata wasn’t going to permit the terrifying display to startle him or cause him to back down. He had a perfectly good reason to feel put out, and Seijuro was going to listen to him whether he desired to or not.

“You didn’t say anything about the girl you’re supposedly marrying and her mother being here!”

Akashi wasn’t fazed. “I hadn’t a clue they would be here.” Though those were his words, his expression revealed another meaning. “Is it a problem if they are?”

“Um, yes, it kind of is. Because now we’re really in the spotlight! I didn’t count on anyone else being here!"

Akashi’s response was withheld by the calling of his name. Glancing into the hallway, he saw his father impatiently waiting for their return. With any luck, he was beginning to get somewhat annoyed at the display, even if there hadn’t been much to perturb him yet.

“Stick to the plan.” He urged the other male toward him and began to fix his collar. “The faster we do, the quicker we’re out of here.”

The false smile had made a reappearance, but Kouki could see how tight the other teen had his teeth clenched. Settling his hands on his shoulders, Akashi directed them back into the dining area, well aware that everyone’s eyes were on them, and flashed another charming smile.

Helping Kouki back into his chair, he secured him a few inches from the table’s edge before once more taking his own place. The hand tucked by his side easily found his and linked them, using the leverage to tug the two chairs closer together.

“I trust you settled whatever business you had.” Kouki was surprised the wineglass in Masaomi’s hand hadn’t shattered. “It was rather rude to leave like that.”

Glancing down at his shoes, Furihata tried to appear solemn. Which was more difficult than he thought it would be. Since all he wanted to do was flee from the whole conversation.  

“Sorry about that, sir,” he mumbled, “Guess I’m just nervous.”

The elder Akashi’s brow arced. “Nervous about what? This dinner does not concern you.”

“Of course it does, Father,” Seijuro interjected suavely, “You did tell me to invite my special one to dinner this weekend, did you not?”

Masaomi’s reaction was to roll his eyes, firmly unconvinced by the whole fiasco. However, the woman next to him was the complete opposite.

Takagi’s cheeks puffed out, face scarlet from infuriation or embarrassment - Kouki couldn’t tell - and lips pursed. She balled her trembling fists, leaping from her chair to harp at the elder Akashi.

“What is the meaning of this, Masaomi?” she accused, “You said yesterday’s display was only a joke.”

Masaomi gently gripped her wrist and lowered her back into her seat. “It was. I assure you my son is merely playing, and should know better than to continue with it.” He laughed half-heartedly before turning his inflamed eyes toward his offspring. “Isn’t that right, Seijuro?”

“I don’t see what’s so humorous about this, Father.”

The conversation came to a halt when the servants delivered their steaming platters. Kouki frowned at the innumerable utensils, unsure of which one to use. He peered over at Seijuro for help, but was only greeted by the other male reaching forward to brush a wandering chestnut stand from his eyes.

“Smile back,” Seijuro prompted through clenched teeth.

Kouki quickly scrambled into action, pasting on the same deceitful smile as his counterpart. Though he was pretty sure Seijuro’s was much more false looking then his. How much longer did he have to endure this? Masaomi wasn’t displaying any signs of believing this charade. If anything, he was getting enraged at the frivolous behavior, and Kouki was beginning to feel the performance was turning fruitless.

He listened as the elder Akashi once more engaged in conversation with their guest, the terms involving the marriage ringing out as clear as a bell. Peering over at Seijuro, he noticed how rigid he had become, inert as though he had been slapped with the most horrifying decree in the world. 

“Seijuro, are you even listening?”

Together they turned to where once again all three sets of eyes were on them. Searching Seijuro for a hint on what to do next, he was answered by the other gusting a soft sigh and bowing his head in forgiveness. Prolonging a response, he grinned fondly, fingers once more tracing the line of Kouki’s jaw from ear to chin.

“I apologize. I was distracted by this ravishing beauty.” Kouki nearly choked on his food when the words emitted. “It’s difficult to focus on anything other than that.” 

It was the first time of the night that Furihata saw the elder Akashi look pleased. That was rather strange, considering what had transpired in front of him so far. Why would he suddenly….

Dark eyes then shone on the young woman at the table, Masaomi nodding his head in agreement.

Ah, so that was why.

“Very good, Seijuro.” His demeanor was once more relaxed. “I’m sure Mayu is delighted by your compli-”

“Not to be rude, Father.” Masaomi’s expression began to waver in anticipation. “Takagi-san's daughter is fair indeed, but I was referring to Kouki.” 

Kouki flushed, smiling when the other teen turned to him, feeling his jaw begin to ache at how long he had been holding the pose. How much longer did he have to act like an idiot? Is this what couples usually did during dinner with their folks? No wonder they were always complaining about swollen lips and other problems during school hours.

But even if Masaomi wasn’t being fooled, their guest once more had risen from her seat, face coloring with disgust. Seconds later, after coaxing the woman back into her seat, the elder Akashi decided he had enough of the interruptions for the evening.  

“Seijuro, I think your friend needs to leave so we can discuss this matter in private.”

His son simply waved the command aside, linking Kouki and his hands on the table’s top.

“Anything that needs to be said can be so with Kouki here.”

And with that, his father was back to clutching his wineglass. Kouki moved slightly in his chair, prompting Seijuro to raise an eyebrow since he was pulled along. If they were going to continue playacting, Kouki was almost certain that glass was about to shatter, and he didn’t want to be anywhere in range when the shards went soaring through the air. 

“I have no issue if he wishes to stay, Masaomi.” The shrill of the woman’s voice caused the two teens to cringe. “However, your son needs to cease this mischief and stop touching that boy!” 

Seijuro tried not to chuckle. Who did this woman think she was, barking orders at him? Surely she had no idea who she was dealing with, and that if he denied what his own father wished, where did she think she had leverage? If she thought these little touches were brash now, then she was in for a real scare in the next few seconds.

Glancing to the side of him, he noticed a droplet of sauce had dribbled down Kouki’s chin as he continued to quietly eat. Seijuro rolled his eyes. He was completely unaware of it. Typical of Kouki, but it presented him an idea ripe for the picking, and he was going to try any method he could. 

Furihata once more became frozen in place, the softness of a cloth dabbing his skin and cleansing him of the dark liquid surprising him. Oh, but it wasn’t over. Of course not, why would it be? He tried not to flinch when the silkiness of the pad of Seijuro’s thumb grazed the area, convinced the napkin hadn’t rid his face entirely of the gravy. 

Seijuro smiled politely toward their audience, sliding back into his seat, but not before running his thumb across Kouki's skin one more time. 

“I couldn’t very well leave him messy,” he innocently claimed, “There are other times for that.” 

A strangled noise rattled the room, and he turned to see Kouki smacking his chest from to clear the food lodged in his throat. Rolling his eyes, Akashi lightly slapped him on the back, delivering an impact that freed the obstruction. 

“I apologize.” He was well aware of the revolted and infuriated – mostly from his father - expressions across from him. “I shouldn’t have said that. Kouki and I like to be very private in our affairs. Isn’t that right, Kouki?” 

“Yes,” he gasped out, “T-that caught me completely off guard. Please don’t do that again.” 

The room was then deathly silent, aside from him patting the other teen’s back. Kouki was grateful, yes, but he was also counting down the seconds he had left to where he could reach across and strangle Akashi. He wasn’t about to put his life at risk because of the risqué comments his so called fiancé was uttering.

That was never part of the damn plan! 

Yet, before he could pull the heir aside and proclaim his displeasure, Takagi stood. Clearing her throat, her narrowed gaze studied the two in the corner before redirecting back to where the head of the household sat. 

“Well, Masaomi,” she sneered, “I’ve seen quite enough of what a ridiculous jokester your son is.” 

Masaomi rushed to derail her. “Takagi-san, I assure you….” 

She held out her hand to indicate she had more to say. Soothing down the wrinkles in her white gloves, she fulfilled herself of her wine before resuming. 

“This must be another side to him that you never informed me about, and I’m not sure Mayu will enjoy having a husband with such an infantile and crude personality.” 

Seijuro held his breath, awaiting the words he had been longing for ever since he learned of this ridiculous arrangement. 

But they never came. 

“However, I’m confident this issue can be dealt with. You have, after all, told me there’s a different side of Seijuro so I’m sure that can be brought forward.” 

Seijuro frowned. What was this snobby woman rambling on about? She had proclaimed her displeasure multiple times now, and yet she was still here? Something wasn’t right. His gaze then trailed to where his father sat, nodding, but keeping his icy, narrowed stare fixed on him. Oh well, at least he succeeded in enraging him for the time being. He would just have to knock the charade up a notch. 

But the next words out of his father’s mouth were definitely not ones he had anticipated on. 

“Then it’s settled,” Masaomi declared proudly, “We will commence the preparations within the next few months.” 

…  _W-what?_

Kouki’s face twisted at the sensation of his fingers being pulverized, and peered over to see the wide-eyed horror that composed Seijuro’s expression.

Well, so much for this grand scheme. In the end, it turned out to be nothing but a complete waste of time, a total bust. His nerves were frazzled, his stomach tied in countless knots, but it was finally over and done with. He was seconds away from an escape that he had been yearning for ever since he walked into the chaotic meal.

Breathing a sigh, he was relieved to know that they wouldn’t have to showcase this façade to the public. It was clear the proposal was proceeding as planned, and there would be no opportunity for Seijuro to wrangle himself free.

And yet, while he was comforted by the fact that his role was through, Kouki couldn’t deny that he felt bad for the heir.

After all, Akashi was young, and didn’t seem to have any interest in pursuing a relationship, so marriage had to be the ultimate crushing blow. It wasn’t fair that he didn’t have the chance to explore the world for the one he truly was destined to be with, not to be confined to some girl he barely knew because of her pedigree.

Beside him, Seijuro was in complete turmoil.

How could this have failed? After how long it took him to recruit someone who was willing to do this, after all he had tolerated? He had wielded every ruse he could imagine to convince his sire, and yet Masaomi wasn’t capitulating.

Inspiration then blissfully swooped in, the heir’s eyes flashing with renewed hope.

Everything other than…

Not a word of protest had sprung from Seijuro, who remained inert next to him. Vaguely, Kouki could hear the adults’ conversation play out in the far recesses of his mind, having tuned out now that everything had been settled. He raised his glass, tipping it back and sampling the sweet liquid within.

When suddenly there were fingers gripping the front of his shirt.

Furihata choked on the fiery liquid he’d swallowed, feeling it momentarily singe his lungs before his lips collided with Seijuro’s. Struggling against the ambush, his hand shot out against the other boy’s chest, trying to wiggle free. But Akashi’s hold was firm. He sputtered into their connection, eyes widened and breaths coming to a halt as he tried to comprehend what was transpiring and  _how_.

That was, until a loud screech rang out, a thump following only seconds after. It was then that Seijuro released him from his iron-fisted grip. Kouki gasped, eyes still the size of dinner plates, and hand on his chest as he tried to ease his pounding heart.

Masaomi’s voice was then hollering for the servants, answering footsteps echoing in the hallway. Next he was delivering Takagi into the den, her daughter scurrying behind the duo. Kouki listened to the panicked shouting from the other room, the doors opening and slamming closed before everything came to a grinding halt.

And then it was only them.

Once they were in the clear and he had gotten his composure somewhat under control, Kouki turned to his attacker with a horrified expression.

“You bastard!” he shouted, “What the hell was that?!”

But Akashi only granted him his trademark blank stare, supremely unaffected by his outburst.

“That went rather well.” He leaned back in his chair and stretched like a lazy cat. “But you could use some lessons in how to kiss better.”

Kouki wanted to scream. How could he act so casual after committing an offense like that?

“How was I supposed to be prepared for that?! You never said anything like that was going to happen!”

Akashi merely shrugged. “It was a last resort.”

“A last resort? You could have at least warned me!”

His tangent was curtailed when he realized Seijuro had pushed out his chair and was hightailing his way out of the dining room.

After all that, he was going to abandon him here? What if the elder Akashi returned, and he was stuck dealing with the backlash? He wasn’t the one to provoke the unrest they were enduring now!

“Where are you going?!” Kouki was already standing up beside his own chair, ready to make a hasty retreat. ”If you’re leaving, I’m not staying here!”

Akashi paused at the doorway. “While Father is distracted by the paramedics, I’m going to go get a few items from my room. For when he returns, surely he will evict me.”

He felt his eye twitch, trying to come to terms with everything that transpired in the past half an hour. Glancing over at the spare goblet, Kouki poured a decent amount into it. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but after that catastrophe he needed something to quell his raging mind.

Swallowing the tangy liquid, Kouki leaned back to in chair, massaging his throbbing temples.  _This_ was what he was going to have to endure for the next who knew how many months? He wasn’t certain if he had the patience, the strength, to put up with what Akashi had in mind. If this was what one simple dinner was like, or what one simple shopping trip had been like, what about everything else that was yet to come?

However the journey he had decided to embark on turned out, he was sure of one fact.

His sanity was about to be demolished, if it hadn’t been already.

And he had no one but his kind-hearted nature to blame.

 


	3. The Unexpected Move

  
Sights outside the school gates provided an array of morning entertainment for those who showed up early. A jock trying to impress the same group of girls with his lame lines. A group of friends giggling about the latest chapter in some new romance novel they must have picked up beforehand. Or the two boys who quarreled every morning about the dumbest topics, usually something ridiculous they could never come to terms with. The conversations were mundane, yet steadfastly engaging.

Until now.

Reo didn’t miss a beat. Swarms of students changing direction, their hushed whispers circulating around him. No, this was  _far_ more scandalous, and if he had to guess what others were thinking, questionable. No amount of optimistic thinking could make what was coming down the path any less preposterous.

“Kouki, you don’t have to grip my hand that tightly. I said to hold it, not rip it off.”

“You’re the idiot who said to hold on tight! How else am I supposed to do it?!”

Raising a dark brow, Reo waited until the two were closer before approaching them. Akashi seemed to be donning his normal stoic mood, but Reo could detect slight annoyance brewing within those mismatched depths. The brunet attached to him was the entire opposite, face scarlet from the tantrum he was weathering, and frantically trying to wrangle himself free.

“Good morning, Reo.” Akashi surveyed the many onlookers. “There seems to be quite a crowd today.”

“Indeed, there is.” He clasped Akashi’s shoulder and started to maneuver him in the other direction. “Sei-chan, why don’t we talk over there? You know, away from everyone else."

Kouki sputtered as he was towed along, once more trying to cancel Seijuro’s hold. To think he thought he’d be going to school peacefully, as he always did, meeting up with his friends at the gate before the bell. But when he opened the front doors this morning, he was greeted by the last face he wished to see, even though he knew he should have been expecting it.

As though yesterday wasn’t humiliating enough, his  _betrothed_  decided it was a perfect day to walk to school. That wouldn’t have been so terrible if he hadn’t suggested they held hands the whole way there. The whispers behind them, the giggling – all of it was too much to deal with this early in the morning.

“So,” Reo’s voice curtailed his musings, “I’m taking it that everything went well last night?”

Kouki scoffed at the question, but was quickly intercepted by Seijuro delivering a response, painstakingly smooth as always.

“It did. It processed the way it should have. We followed the plan through perfectly.”

In  _what_  universe was he speaking of?

“What do you mean ‘followed the plan perfectly’? Half of what you pulled wasn’t part of that so called plan!” Kouki growled, finally escaping. “I was completely unprepared for it!”

Akashi shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it? If so, I don’t see the problem.”

He could feel himself ready to launch another conniption, his fists clenching at his side and face once more steaming. Lost in another mental tangent, he didn’t notice Reo’s gaze swiveling back and forth between the two of them.

“I’m assuming that’s why you were back in the dorms so late last night.”

Having finished up in the kitchen, Mibuchi had been on his way upstairs to gather a good night’s rest when he’d noticed his companion shuffling through the doors. In his hands were two suitcases, stuffed to the max, and practically overflowing. Not bothering to ask, he’d politely assisted Akashi in carrying his luggage to the dorm, where he spent most of the night shoving the disorganized heap into the closet.

Akashi surveyed Kouki who was now squatting against the pavement, his arms crossed and hazel eyes burning in his direction, before diverting his gaze back to his schoolmate.

“That is correct. Once Father was… out of the room…” He spared a scowl for the snort that issued beside him. “… I rushed to get anything I needed before returning here.”

Reo nodded, though his bright orbs indicated skepticism. “This location is fine for now, but what are you going to do in the summer when the school closes, Sei-chan?”

That actuality caused him to cringe internally. Reo had a point. He couldn’t very well stay on campus during the summer, even if that was months and months away. Perhaps he should have been thinking of his next option ahead of time in case the cards didn’t fall into place for him. As they unrelentingly had been doing ever since he got tangled in this absurd mess.

“Hopefully by then, Father will be over this ridiculous matter and will have stopped nudging into my life.”

“Let’s hope so.”

The bitter mumble caused Akashi to glance downward again. 

“What’s the matter, Kouki? Not having fun with this all?”

“Yeah,” was the acidic response, “A complete ball. I’m so thrilled to be around you all the time.”

Akashi clicked his tongue, symbolizing his irritation.

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual.”

At last, the crowds nearby finally began to proceed through the gates, the courtyard gradually becoming vacant. Eyeing his partner in deception, Akashi waited until he was standing before he offered his hand. Furihata eyed it quizzically, his arms remaining locked at his sides.

Which earned him another glacial stare.

“Do you think I’m doing this for my health?”

Kouki groaned. “Why do we have to do this at school? It’s not like your father is in there. Besides, we did it the whole way here!”

“Word of mouth.” Seijuro collected his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.  “Not to mention, there are a few here that he conducts business with.”

Defeated, Kouki surrendered his hand. Though it was only halfway and wasn’t easy for Seijuro to grip onto. The other growled faintly as he moved his hand into another position, but by then Kouki had moved his fingers so they weren’t interlacing with his. They adjusted back and forth, bumping hands multiple times until they finally settled on the proper position.

Reo looked on wearily. “You two are absolutely dreadful at this,” he announced, “If I didn’t know about this scheme, I never would believe it.”

“That’s because Kouki needs more practice.”

As the words left his mouth, Kouki twitched in anger. He yanked their grip apart, stepping to the side to glare at the male next to him.

“Practice on what? Holding hands, or defending my mouth from being violated?”

Reo blinked, brows lowering in confusion at that last part. Watching his companion, he saw Akashi shrug off the entire matter as a meager concern, reaching for Kouki’s hand again. Kouki protested, dragging his feet so they stayed behind, but he was soon overcome and yanked down toward the gates.

Later on, they traversed the hall, Kouki quickly noticing two familiar heads among the crowds. He then realized Seijuro was absorbed with his conversation with Reo, and gingerly freed his hand, waving to the two a few measures away from them.

But as they stared at him, reality struck him like lightning. What was he going to tell them? He hadn’t thought of how he was going to explain this to his close friends, but at the same time he kind of didn’t want to as it was completely humiliating and ridiculous.

Akashi noticed where he was staring, and jabbed him in his side.

“Remember, you can’t say anything to anyone.”

Kouki grimaced. “Then what am I supposed to tell them?”

“The truth,” was the blunt response, as though it was absolutely not an issue, “That we’ve been dating for a while, and now we’re slowly revealing it to the public.”

Utterly dumbfounded, Kouki gawked at him as though he had gone off the deep end. And in a way, he had. Akashi was speaking utter nonsense, especially if he truly thought no one was going to take notice of their abrupt change of dynamic. For that matter, who went for years hurling insults and avoiding the other as much as possible, only to end up like they currently were now?

“Right.” His tone couldn’t have been any more dry. “Everything will make perfect sense somehow.”

Before Seijuro could fire back, Kouki’s two friends reluctantly approached him. The awkward silence between them and their focus on his and Akashi’s linked hands was all he needed to know. Kouki offered them a sheepish smile, the words becoming trapped in his throat. That was, until he was prodded in his side by the one he was grudgingly attached to.

“Yeah. Uh, this looks really odd, right? Um, you see…” Kouki was trying not to cringe at their gazes. “This is going to sound really weird… but we’ve actually been… toooogetthherr…” his tongue dragged with the last word, wanting to slap himself with how much emphasis he put on it, “… for a bit now. We just kept it hidden until today.”

Laughter slipped through his lips in nervous gulps, and he found it difficult to cease. Holy shit, did he ever look like an idiot right now, and what was worst he couldn’t stop! But before he could interpret another thought, he was poked in the side again, harder than the previous time. Quickly retaliating, he jammed his elbow back in Akashi’s side, causing his grip on him to flounder.

Satisfied by the reaction, Kouki turned back to his skeptical and static friends. What was he trying achieve other than standing there like an idiot trying to convince them of the impossible?

The whole concept of it was ridiculous and far-fetched no matter what either he or Akashi could prevail upon them to believe. Really, how many people had ever dated the infamous Akashi Seijuro? From what he had seen, none, but that didn’t mean Seijuro didn’t have hidden relationships. Something they supposedly had going on for a while now.

And to think this was their first day facing the public. Who knew what the impending days were going to bring, and he sure didn’t wish to find out.

Curtailed in his musings by an iron vice clamping around his fingers, he was then navigated down the hallway and into their classroom. Akashi guided him past the other students, the giggling causing Furihata’s cheeks to dye scarlet. He couldn’t recall ever being so humiliated, but his so-called lover didn’t seem at all fazed by the crowd’s reaction to their exposed  _relationship_.

He was let free when Seijuro decided to venture to his own seat. Finally, a moment he could breathe and be by himself, only the whispering wasn’t making that simple. Surrendering, he flopped down into his chair, resting his head on the desk as he tried to drown out the noise around him.

It was seconds after that he became aware of some pointing at him, their mortifying gossiping continuing. Kouki mentally groaned. Weren’t boyfriends supposed to defend their loved one? Yeah, Akashi was doing a grand job with that as he seemed to be engrossed with talking to some other people who were on the student council. Though he did make it a point to glare over at him if he suspected him of derailing their charade.

Mibuchi had been right; they were terrible at this. Who would buy this?

“Furihata-kun.”

The soft voice snagged his attention. A boy of similar height was peering at him, concern reflecting in his sky-blue eyes.

“Ah, Kuroko.” He bowed his head slightly. “Good morning.”

Kuroko nodded in return. “I don’t mean to intrude, but it never struck me that you and Akashi-kun were so close. I have to say this is all taking me by surprise.”

Caught in another web, Kouki’s gut reaction was to laugh. Uh, right, now what was he supposed to do? He had no idea how to answer that, and it wasn’t helping that people were now leaning in to listen to their conversation. Kouki never knew how nosy his classmates truly were until today.

But then fate intervened as Seijuro deciding to save him… no, more so checking to see that he wasn’t screwing anything up. He smiled politely at Kuroko, halting by Kouki’s side.  

“Is there something you needed, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko stared at him blankly, as though he was seeing right through that pretense of a smile. “No. I was only asking how Furihata-kun was.”

Chuckling lightly, Akashi patted the top of the dark head, eliciting another low growl from the owner. “Try not to bother Kouki too much today. Having our relationship publicized like this is difficult for him.”

“Which part am I having a difficult time in, again?” he mumbled, causing Seijuro to glare down at him.

After that mishap, class commenced. But it didn’t cease the numerous glances he kept receiving. Right now, all Kouki wanted to do was turn invisible, or at least get out of everyone’s sight. All attention was on him, because why would anyone dare to defy Akashi Seijuro of all people? That was a death wish waiting to happen, and they weren’t stupid enough to blindly risk themselves.

So, why not spring for the next best option and focus on his boyfriend? Wait, were they dating to the school and engaged in his father’s eyes? What the hell, they couldn’t even get their damn story straight!

Wearily, he tumbled back into reality when he realized a familiar figure was passing by him through the row. Kouki snapped to attention and gripped onto the thick sleeve that brushed against his desk.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he hissed. There was no way he was going to stay here alone with the many glances upon him.

Akashi pulled his arm away. “Council meeting. It’s probably going to take up the hour."

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” He flushed at the teacher who wasn’t too happy about being interrupted. “You can’t just leave me here!” he whispered harshly.

The bane of his existence merely shrugged. “No choice.” And then once more that cold glare was on him. “Don’t say anything stupid while I’m gone. I will find out.”

Of  _course_. A threat. Why did he mislead himself that he’d ever hear, “Hey, don’t worry about what anyone says. Just ignore them, and if they bug you, I’ll set them straight,” like a good boyfriend would do? This was Akashi. 

Kouki banged his head on the desk, earning even more stares. Today was going to be one of the worst days of his life. 

 

* * *

 

Barely managing to rid himself of his jacket and bag, Kouki flopped down onto his bed. At last, sanctuary - something he had been yearning for since the day commenced. For the moment, he was safe, safe from school, safe from rumor-mongering, and safe from Akashi.

Worming under the blankets, Kouki kept his face pressed into the fabric, breathing in the light floral scent of fresh laundry. The aroma, though common, was enough to begin to ease his jumbled nerves. And after the chaotic day he had endured, that was exactly what he needed. That and maybe a relaxing evening to himself and a good book to devour.

Kouki groaned, his nose pressing deep into the mattress. He’d feared the school day was never going to conclude, and even when it had, he still couldn’t escape the trials he was undergoing.

It didn’t matter if Akashi had renewed his presence after the hour; he still didn’t attempt to nullify the people bothering him. Why would he? If Kouki didn’t know any better, he’d think that Akashi was relishing him writhing in misery. He could have intervened at any time, given he was at the top of the school’s chain, with a simple word, but did he? No, of course not.

And he made sure, whenever Kouki was yanked into an awkward conversation with someone who wanted to know more, that the story stuck. That he didn’t screw up their little scheme.

How  _considerate_  of him.

While the abrupt council meeting may have upset him when Akashi unexpectedly abandonedhim and he was left to deal with his classmates, he couldn’t have been more grateful later on.

After school ended, Akashi informed him he had to stay behind to deal with some matter involving the school, and it was undoubtedly the best news he’d received all day. He would be able to walk home by himself without any whispers behind him, or being tugged along because Akashi insisted they hold hands.

Yeah, this was perfectly fine with him. At least with that, the fiasco was over for now, and he finally had a break from his ruthless partner.

Rolling around, Kouki rotated until he was on his back. The vaulted ceiling came into view, a bit blurry from having his face smashed into the fabric for so long. But it must have been murkier than he’d thought, because the next thing he noticed was a red head popping into the angle and suddenly leaning over him.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were even alive.”

So much for that period of peace.

Kouki cleared his vision to glance over at the one waiting at his side, and then instantly shut his eyes.

“Haven’t you done enough to make me miserable for today?” Was he ever going to have a moment of solitude anymore? “What do you want now? Another shopping trip? Another humiliating dinner? Some other plan you have in mind that you haven’t shared yet? Go on.”

Later, he was going to have a serious talk with the servants for allowing  _him_ in without consulting him for his permission.

Furihata’s eyes snapped open when the silence began to drag on. Peering to the side, he took in Akashi’s stoic expression. What was he so annoyed over? All he did was speak the damn truth by listing the heir’s methods of torture thus far.

“You know, Kouki, you need to improve your manners.” Furihata blinked quaintly. “It’s extremely rude to greet your betrothed one like that.”

“Maybe because you’re not that?” Kouki scoffed. “Like I would greet someone I actually cared for like that.”

Seijuro only continued to stare at him with the same expression. To a point that it was getting insanely creepy. Kouki heaved a sigh and propped himself into a decent position, deciding this talk wouldn't advance if he wasn’t the one to expand it.

“Why are you here? Aside from bugging me.”

The other teen was silent, as though mulling over his answer. But really, what else could he possibly expect? He was playing this stupid game, had endured the humiliation at school and not botch their story. What could he request now that hadn’t been done yet?

Nonetheless, the way Akashi was beholding him was revitalizing the nerves he had coaxed to calm down. It was becoming apparent that he should absolutely despise that look, because whenever it surfaced, it meant something awful was about to transpire. 

“I reflected about what Reo said before.” His tone was nonchalant, expression snapping back to his usual. “And he is correct. Father probably won’t cave by the time summer has arrived, so I think it would be best for me to acquire a permanent residence.”  
  
Kouki’s forehead wrinkled. He hadn’t been expecting that. Actually, that was the  _last_ remark he had been expecting to hear. He’d already known Akashi was staying in his dorm because if he stepped foot in his house, his father would probably go ballistic. Or somehow forget the whole travesty and attempt to hold the dinner all over again… and then  _he_ would be dragged back, and then Akashi would probably….

He paused in his rambling when something struck him.

Wait. That meant he wouldn’t be next to him anymore! Providing the place was halfway across town. If he merely had to acknowledge him during school and on a few extra occasions, he could deal with that. Anything was better than having Akashi looming around him all day and part of the night.

Like he had been doing for the past few days.

“Good for you.” As sarcastic as it sounded, he really did mean it. Anything to get Akashi away from him. “Let me know when you move so I can get you a housewarming present.”

The thought overwhelmed him with joy. Sure Akashi would be around to drag him places from time to time so they kept their pretense up, but how much could he do from (hopefully) across town?

Either way, he would have to make a trip each day, and Kouki was sure he didn’t want to be bothered with that, especially with how busy he was. It didn’t matter. He was more than eager to push Akashi toward this new opportunity, and was silently thanking Mibuchi for bringing the topic up.

But as Akashi’s gaze landed on him, he found himself pausing in his joyous inner celebration. There was something about that reaction that was setting off alarm bells. That what he was about to say was going to send his elation crashing to the floor.  
  
“Since we’re supposed to be engaged, not only will you be coming with me to choose a home, but once one is found, you’ll be moving in as well.”

And there it was.  
  
Nope, any bit of happiness he cruelly managed to taste was snatched away, stomped on, and thrown into the pit of despair where he was sure his gut was trapped now. There was no chance he was going to live in the same place as him, nonetheless be around him that many hours of the day.

“Have you completely lost it? I’m not sharing a room with you!”  
  
Not unless he didn’t have a choice, but this was definitely something he had a choice in. They couldn’t stand being next to each other for five minutes without feeling their skin crawl, and here he was requesting they move in together? To share the same table, the same washroom… the same bed?  
  
It was Akashi’s turn to look at him peculiarly. “Where did I say that? I said home.” The arrogance was as clear as day, not a hint of empathy. “There really is no choice. How would it look if we’re in a sealed relationship, and one is living back home while the other is there?”

_That’s_ why he wanted to do this? Kouki rolled his eyes at the reason. There were ways around that, and for that matter, why did was it such a huge deal what people knew other than what they saw?  
  
“Who cares how it would look!” Hadn’t they already been over the whole appearance ordeal? And Kouki knew how that turned out. “I shouldn’t even be engaged. I’m sixteen, and should be living with my family!”

Okay, so he knew  _some_  sixteen year olds that didn’t live with their family and were off on their own. And maybehe knew a few rare ones that were engaged, but the point was valid. He wasn’t one of those people! And here he was, prematurely thankful that Akashi would be moving away from him. This wasn’t part of the plan, this wasn’t part of what he was hoping would occur!

They were supposed to pretend to be together to fool his father and those around. That was it. There was no contract that said otherwise, no rule that he had to be there every waking moment, and certainly no rule that mandated he had to live with him.

Now this game was beginning to cross boundaries, ones he had no intention on crossing in the first place. His biggest foe and him playing house? Absolutely out of the question, no matter how much Akashi glared at him or belittled him. He wasn’t caving into this one.

“I have to run an errand,” Akashi declared casually as though they hadn’t been discussing something monumental for the past five minutes. Did he just completely change the topic to purposely ignore him? “I’ll be back in a few.”  
  
Before Kouki could utter some sort of a reply, Seijuro had vanished from the room. The urge to run after him was tempting, but he resisted and instead collapsed back down against the sheets. Only this time the scent didn’t grant him any comfort. And Kouki was convinced nothing at this point was going to, surely not after that conversation.  
  
Turning over the events in his head, he began to wonder if there was a way to pull out of this drama.

Sure, he had agreed to it to help out someone – someone who he couldn’t stand in the first place – but now this was stretching beyond that arrangement. If he really decided to stop this charade, what was the cost for him? He didn’t care about Akashi, so why would it be a problem if he was dragged back into the predicament that brought this all on in the first place?

Because he felt bad that the other was being forced to marry someone he didn’t love? Like Akashi would do something similar for him if he was in the same situation?  
  
Yeah, right. Kouki would be lucky if he took even the slightest bit of pity on him about something, nonetheless assisting him through a sticky situation.

But then at the same time, he was beginning to realize if he wanted out, he should have left sooner. Now the entire school knew, most of the town, and who knew who else? So how would he look if they abruptly broke up after  _apparently_  being together and madly in love for ages?

Maybe he could say they were just doing it to gain a reaction? That could have been a tactic to turn the crowd around. But if Akashi was annoyed at him for dropping out – with his impeccable reputation – he could easily twist it all around and say Kouki was the one with the crush, and he went along with it simply for his own amusement. Then he would be the laughing stock, and there would be no exit to that.  Bargaining with one of the most popular teens in that school – if not the top one – was probably not the brightest choice he could have made.

Either way, now he was royally screwed. Why couldn’t he have stopped it after last night? The humiliating dinner should have been the red flag that alerted him that this wasn’t even the beginning. That there was more to come, and it would only continue to embarrass and aggravate him.    
  
Curse his heart for being too sympathetic sometimes. The day Seijuro came to him he should have slammed the door in his face. At that time, he was the person suffering, and Kouki offered to spare that, not knowing that he would soon be the one in hell.

He couldn’t even begin to envision what it would be like living under the same roof as Akashi. With the limited space they would have, they would be crossing paths every ten minutes, give or take. They would have to somehow come to terms on how to sort out their belongings, who would use what room at certain times, and who would be assigned what chores around the place.

All in all, it sounded like a recipe for a disaster.

More sooner than he wanted, ascending footsteps were then resounding against the staircase, and then gliding toward his room. Kouki didn’t have to look over to see who it was. He resumed lying against his sheets with no intention of moving. His mind was shot, having trapped him in every possible corner that he could think of escaping from. Only, there  _was_ no escape.   
  
“I’m finished.” Akashi was once more hovering over him and employing the same blank expression. “So we should be going now.”  
  
_Wonderful_. Precisely what he wanted to hear. But wait one damn second. Did Akashi think he could get up and leave without any warning? Maybe he could, but surely if he moved out suddenly, his parents would begin to wonder why. After all, he had a great life here! There was nothing that bothered him, and he was close to school and everywhere else he frequented. How was it going to look when he rose up out of nowhere and left?   
  
“What am I supposed to tell my parents? That I suddenly decided to move in with a  _friend_? I’m sure my mom will love that. Neither of them have any idea about this whole nightmare you’ve dragged me-”

"I didn't drag you,” Akashi’s swift tongue curtailed him, “I asked, and you agreed.”

Right. So showing up on his doorstep asking for a favor after he treated him like a piece of garbage, and then trying to apologize for that, qualified as asking. When he’d had to go to him as a last resort because no one else was suitablefor the task. Where Seijuro said he didn’t want to marry someone that he didn’t have a remote interest in, and his grand solution was pretending to be interested in the same sex.

Right. That was  _asking._

“You mean you begged.”

He inched behind when he met the other’s furious expression. Frightening yet, but not enough for him to back away. Instead he held his head up high, staring down Akashi with what he hoped was a believably intimating gaze as well.

Akashi then shrugged, straightening up until he was once more standing at full height.

“Call it what you wish.” He  _did_ call it, and not for what he wished, what it  _was._ “As for your parents, I happened to encounter your mother in town, and-”

Kouki felt another piece of him die inside. “Forget it. I don’t want to know what you told her knowing you.” He hopped off the bed with a weary sigh. “Let’s just go and get this over with.”

* * *

  

Weren’t they supposed to be looking at apartments? Passing by each neighborhood Akashi deemed worthy and walking through the place to see if it was to his liking? That  _was_  what they were supposed to be doing, right? Not giving a full blow-by-blow of their  _relationship_  to everyone within a mile’s radius. But by the realtor's blush, Kouki knew the second was winning out.

Then again, if all they had done was say they needed an apartment, this wouldn’t have been so awkward, but why would anything he wanted ever happen?

“So… will this do, Akashi-san? Um, I mean.” She once more blushed furiously at the scene before her. “Is this enough space for you and your… friend?”

Kouki scoffed at how she nearly choked on the word _friend_ , and continued to try to wiggle free. Once again they were holding hands, and shit, was Akashi ever playing the obvious card. Why couldn’t they just stand there like a normal coupleand browse properties? There weren’t cameras following them around, photographing their every move to a point each time they sneezed it was something to put in the papers.

He froze at the horrific thought, and quickly jerked around to peer behind him. Leave it to Akashi to pull something sly such as that without informing him, especially because he knew he would object entirely. And why shouldn’t he? His entire life was slowly becoming like one of those trashy reality shows on T.V.

Akashi flashed one of his ever so charming smiles, his claw-like grip on Kouki’s hand only tightening. The other male whined in protest, once more attempting to squirm to freedom, until he finally succeeded. He rubbed at his swollen fingers and glared over at Akashi, but he wasn’t paying him any mind. How typical.

“I believe we would like to look around a bit more,” he replied politely, “The last one had potential, but this one might exceed that.”

Which one was that? They had toured around ten locations in the past two hours, and each time he recited the same line. As far as Kouki was concerned, he was purposely trying to twist him in a circle. That or he had no intent on finding a place, and it was just to drive him insane. At this point, if this kept up, they would be looking at apartments until midnight.

This one seemed loftier than the others, and to his misfortune was detailed with multiple large windows. The view was probably breathtaking with being so high up, but Kouki wasn’t sure if he relished the exposure. If Akashi chose this one, he would be purchasing some long blinds to go over them. Either that, or there had better been a room that wasn’t surrounded by so many glass panes.

And that would be his, no matter what Akashi decreed.

Jiggling the handle, Seijuro ushered him through the archway, barely giving him a moment to walk in properly himself. Kouki flinched as the wind slammed the door closed behind them, making the place briefly shake. It had probably scared the poor realtor to death, if she still wasn’t wrapped up in gushing about the public display of affection they had performed for her.

Kouki peered around, ignoring the windows and instead focused on how spacious the place was. There was even an upstairs, which you didn’t see in most apartments. In fact, he was certain most only had one floor, as far as he knew of.

“This is a lot bigger than the last few places.” He ran his fingers along one of the counter tops. “Too big to be an apartment.”

Akashi was staring out one of the windows in what Kouki assumed would be the living room. His gaze was thoughtful as though he was taking in the sight of the city below, even if he had recorded the skyline numerous times before. Turning away slowly, his mismatched eyes resumed their blank stance and returned their attention toward him.

“You wanted space, right?” Kouki nodded, a bit surprised he had been listened to. “There’s more than enough to where we don’t have to keep running into each other.”

“Hmm… I guess you’re right.” Was he actually agreeing with Akashi? “It is pretty big.”

He had yet to venture up the stairs, but the space downstairs was already plenty. There were multiple rooms that they could retreat to be apart, and that suited him just fine. Considering everything as a whole, the place was nice, and he could see himself living here, but still, did he really have to?

“This will do nicely.” Akashi was now striding toward him, surveying the large kitchen. “Any questions?”

“Yeah.” The other lifted a dark brow, seemingly thrilled by that. “Can you live here and I go back home?”

Ah, if looks could kill.

“Did we not discuss this matter already?” Seijuro hissed. “Besides, this will benefit the both of us.”

There was absolutely  _nothing_ beneficial about this arrangement, as far as he was concerned. Absolutely nothing.

“Benefit us how? We’re living under the same roof, in the same place. How is that a positive?”

Akashi drifted away from him to return to surveying the area that would serve as the living room. Once more scanning outside one of the large windows, he seemed to be consumed in a bubble of thoughts. Momentarily, that was, because a few seconds later, he was once more gracing Furihata with his usual irritated glare.

“Our relationship is solely meant for the public eye,” he chided, “In here, we can be how we truly are. How we are toward each other. With people knowing we live together, we don’t have to visit places to demonstrate anything. This will be enough to seal that.” His stern gaze was searching Kouki for any sort of a reaction. “We don’t even have to talk, which I’m perfectly content with, as I’m sure you are as well.”

Oh, now it made sense. Behind closed walls, he could be himself and not have to break Seijuro’s fingers every time he was forced to hold his hand – though that offer did sound quite tempting. They wouldn’t have to trot through town just to get a reaction out of people in hopes it would circulate around to Akashi’s father. Merely knowing they lived together would be sufficient for the town to gossip about, and rebellious enough to ignite Masaomi’s temper.

“Okay,” he sighed, “I guess it sounds good.”

As good as it was going to get living with Akashi, that was.  
  
Akashi clapped his hands together. “Wonderful.”

He sauntered toward the door, peering outside until he locked eyes with the realtor. Escorting her into the apartment, one of his charming smiles had staged a comeback, causing the woman’s already rosy cheeks to darken.

“We’ll take it.” He nodded, accepting a few of the papers from her hands. “Why don’t we sit over here? I believe I saw a few chairs.”

As the two readied the lease documents and began their discussion, Kouki decided to give the upstairs a tour. Hopefully the bedrooms didn’t have as much exposure as downstairs, but he was beginning to feel that wasn’t the case. Quickly ascending the steps, he paused when he heard Akashi launch his first question.

“This won’t take long, will it?” he prompted the woman, “We will be moving in tonight.”

Kouki was lucky he was holding onto the banister, for he surely would have tumbled straight down the steps.

“Eh?!” he screamed, “What do you mean tonight?!”

 


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

The morning sun was the last sight he wished to see, for it was far too blinding for his weary eyes at the hour. Kouki groaned and wriggled back under the blankets, wondering what he had been so preoccupied over to forget to seal the curtains before retiring. What was even stranger was how close he was to the window, when he knew his bed was on the opposite side of the room. Perhaps he had been so exhausted, for whatever reason he couldn’t recall, that he had decided the sofa was a suitable place for his slumber instead.

Still, it was far too early… or at least it felt that way to him. All he wanted to do was stay curled under the covers and not have to deal with anyone bursting into his room to rouse him for the day. He could easily inform the servants to come back at another hour and let him rest more, or his parents that he didn’t have…

Wait.

Lifting his head out of his cocoon, Kouki glanced blearily around and observed his surroundings. When were his walls that color, or his furniture in that design? Where were his many photos of his family and friends? His collection of model trains? His-

It was the light rap against the entry that made reality crash down upon him. Of course, how could it have slipped his mind? He  _wasn’t_ home. The troubles he had tossed and turned about last night over weren’t locked in his dreams after all, but tangible.

A nightmare that he was really living in.

“Kouki.” The bane of his misery stood outside his door. “Wake up. We have school.”

The thought of encountering the crowds on campus after the trials yesterday was enough to make him burrow back into bed. His stomach protested at the horrifying concept and kept him firmly in place. There was no way he was going to school today. Especially after being up all night and having to deal with not only being homesick, but being subjected to Akashi’s presence.

“I don’t feel well,” he mumbled through the fabric, “I’m going to stay home today.”

He vaguely heard Akashi respond… at least, he thought it was a response, and then the door was creaking open. Akashi stood there for a moment before making his way toward him, his steps as quiet and agile as usual.

“You can’t stay in.” Kouki found himself peeking from the blanket at the sudden demand. “It’ll look odd if you’re not there.”

Kouki frowned, choosing to loosen his hideaway. “Odd how? People are out sick all the time.”

“If I go and you don’t, it will look odd.”

Now he wasn’t sure if he was the one sleep deprived or Akashi. It would look  _odd_ if he didn’t go to school and Akashi did? How did that make any sense?

“So what are we supposed to do when one of us gets sick?”

Akashi barely reacted to the question.

“Go to school.”

Kouki was beginning to feel the veins in his forehead pulse. Who went to school when they didn’t feel good? He wasn’t the model student who was on the council and had a perfect record, so why did it matter? If Akashi wanted to go to school, then he could go without him.

“I’m not going to school if I feel sick!” This was only making his headache worse. “Why can’t you just go and I stay home?”

Those mismatched orbs appraised him blankly, but Kouki could sense the impatience brewing within them. Most would think twice before defying Akashi Seijuro. But he wasn’t most, and if he was nauseated, he sure as hell wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Akashi could continue to glare at him for hours on end, ramble about some stupid scheme they needed to follow for the day, and even threaten him, but he had no intention of moving.

It was a moment or two after that Akashi exhaled noisily, irritation interlaced with his breath. He remained by Kouki’s bedside for some time before slowly retreating toward the open door. Kouki peered out from the cover’s edge, silently hoping he had won the debate for once.

When the steps began to fade, Kouki expelled a relieved sigh. It wasn’t that he was necessarily ill, but yesterday had taken a toll on him.

Once everything was finalized with the realtor, Akashi had dragged them out to retrieve the essential belongings they would need for the time being. As he crossed paths with his mother, Kouki considered explaining his plight to her. But then again, it probably made more sense to actually _want_ to be roommates with Akashi rather than  _pretending_ to be. So in the end, he’d decided it was completely pointless to inform her of anything else.

By the time they had returned, he was far too exhausted to unpack, and had left his many boxes scattered throughout the house. Something he knew Akashi probably would complain about in the morning, but thankfully the other was just as worn down as he, and hadn’t voiced any displeasure about it yet.

Kouki had barely managed to throw sheets over the mattress before thoroughly collapsing. From there on, he had spent the night tossing and turning about the day and what he knew was to come.

Only to awaken and realize it wasn’t a dream after all.

He had just settled back into bed when the door suddenly flew open. Knowing it could only be one person, Furihata raised his head to greet the mismatched stare. What did he want now? Did he come up another way to try to convince him to go to school when he was already hell-bent on staying home?

But then to his surprise, Akashi stated something that made him without a doubt want to crawl back into bed, or at least hide underneath it.

“If you’ve decided to stay in, then I suppose I have no choice to do the same as well.”

His head instantly rose. “W-what? That isn’t what I meant! You can go! I don’t need anyone here-”

“Besides,” Akashi swiftly interrupted, “We can use the day to organize everything.”

Uhh? Was he talking to himself? This moron was completely ignoring him!

“I expect to see you downstairs in the next hour.”

And with that last utterance, he was gone. Kouki growled, once more yanking the blanket over him to conceal himself from the world.

How many days had it been so far since they started this façade?

Oh, right.

_Two._

* * *

 

“Kouki.”

He groaned and pressed his face into the sofa’s back, sinking into the blanket that was thrown over his head. If he was going to be dragged from the shelter of his room, then at least he would make himself comfortable. He had complied with Akashi’s grousing, and met him in the living room to sort through everything they had dropped off. Only, he had no motivation to go through with it.

“This isn’t what I meant when I said we needed to organize everything.”

Kouki only wiggled deeper into the blankets. Why did it matter if he laid there? Akashi could sort through his stuff, and then he could do his after. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep, but apparently that wasn’t allowed to happen.

He listened at the rustling of papers as Akashi opened one of the boxes. They had yet to select what each room would be aside from the basics, but Kouki really couldn’t care less. His bedroom upstairs was more than enough space he needed for the time being since he didn’t bring everything with him. Why would he? This arrangement wasn’t going to be for forever. It was only until Akashi’s father decided to stop tampering with his life.

_If_ he ever stopped. That horrifying theory brought Kouki a sense of dread. He had to back off sometime, right? To realize his heir had no intention in following the lifestyle he had mapped out for him… or even an interest in the opposite sex?

Though, Kouki wasn’t sure if that last part was a ploy or Akashi really was of that preference.

And what about him? Last he knew, Kouki was almost certain he was taken by girls. After all, he had been crushing on one for over a year now, but of course she had never acknowledged him. That had been painful enough, but now he was positive with what he had gotten involved in, she wouldn’t be glancing in his direction, not anytime soon, that was.

_No_ girl was going to. He was going to be single the rest of his life because people thought he was one way, when he was the complete opposite. After these shenanigans with Akashi concluded and he was set free, he was going to be the one in charge of piecing his life back together. And to be entirely honest, Kouki wasn’t sure where he would begin. Especially since he had no idea what would transpire during this little façade of theirs.

“I never knew you were quite taken by such a subject.”

That abrupt statement was enough for Kouki to snap from his daze. Scrambling from his snug position, he rolled off the sofa and hit the floor with a loud thump. Quickly recovering, he tossed the blanket aside and reached for the box in his  _roommate’s_ hands.

“Why are you going through my… that’s not mine!”

He glared at the book Akashi was holding up, realizing he’d never heard of the subject within the title.

“No, it’s not, but it got you to move. Didn’t it?”

Kouki scowled at being had. He was going to have to learn, and quickly, on how to deal with Seijuro’s many tricks, especially when he knew he was going to carry them out when he wasn’t expecting it. Or at least when Kouki refused something ridiculous he would ask.

Which was going to be always.

Akashi tossed the book aside along with the boxes that were scattered between them.

“Finding locations for our belongings isn’t the plan I had in mind when I said we needed to organize.”

He received a perplexed gaze in return.

“If this is going to work, there are a few matters we need to go over.”

Kouki’s nose scrunched. What matters? He was forced to act as though they were close… extremely close, dragged to places where Akashi was well aware word about them would get back to his father, forced out of his house to move in here… What could they possibly go over when he was certain every way to make him miserable had been covered?

“What else is there?” His frustration had escaped through his words. “We’ve done everything we should be doing.”

“We haven’t,” was the response, and Kouki wondered how Akashi managed to sound so nonchalant. “There are a few details we need to iron out.”

_Oh, great… here it comes._

“For starters, you shouldn’t be calling me by my last name.” Kouki’s bewilderment only flourished. “Especially if you’re my betrothed one.”

Kouki snorted. “But I’m not. This is all pretend, right?”

“Precisely.” Akashi’s tone remained unchanging. “Which is why you should be able to with no issues.”

Once more he wasn’t making any sense, but Kouki decided to discard it for the time being and allowed him to proceed.

“I already call you by your name.”

Which he’d never given him permission to do in the first place. Akashi showed up on his doorstep one evening and begged him to be a part of this inane scheme. That had been the first time he called him by name, and it had continued since then. Not that Kouki minded, even if it was a bit… weird, but calling Akashi by his? He couldn’t see himself doing that, whatever the reason.

“I don’t see what’s so difficult about you calling me by mine.” He turned to the other who had become devoid of all sound. “You do know my first name, don’t you?”

Kouki nodded.

“Then,” he nudged, “Go ahead.”

Heaving a sigh, Kouki mentally prepared himself. It wasn’t as though Akashi’s name was challenging to pronounce, but more so he’d never used it. Even when they were little tykes and had first met, he had always called him by his surname. It wasn’t something that was in his vocabulary, and he wasn’t sure how fluently it was going to flow from him.

Still, Kouki shrugged, what was the harm in trying?

“Sei… gu… Sei… ja….”

He didn’t have to glance sideways to know Akashi was probably gracing him with a loathing scowl. The once illuminated den was beginning to seem dreary, and he could easily guess where that sudden aura was emitting from.

“Seei… ju….”

Kouki shivered as the air became thick, and chanced a glance to the side of him. Sure enough, Akashi was glowering at him, heterochromatic eyes filled with complete malice. Pushing aside the queasiness that was now churning in his stomach, Kouki used his annoyance to mask how uneasy he was beginning to feel.

“I’m trying, okay!”

“Don’t worry.” Akashi’s tone bled with sarcasm. “We have all day.”

Kouki tried not to roll his eyes. Is this how he was going to enjoy his day home from school? Practicing the name of someone whom he used to… probably still did… No, in fact he was  _sure_ he still did, harbor an extreme dislike for? His head was throbbing and his eyes were twitching from lack of sleep. All he could think about was crawling off to bed, but he knew if he didn’t achieve this ridiculous task, Akashi would hound him until he did.

Speaking of which, his  _companion_ had perfect attendance. Was never absent, even if some drastic circumstance had occurred… so how was this going to appear when he wasn’t present?

“Aren’t you worried you’re not in school?”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed at the interruption. “Stop trying to change the subject, Kouki,” he sighed, obviously irate, “What do I have to be worried over? There are people to take my place for my presidential duties.”

Furihata shook his head. “…That’s not what I’m talking about.”

A sudden ring caused them to pause midway. Kouki’s attention shifted from the one in front of him to the phone on the table to the side of him. He wasn’t sure why one had been installed when they both had cell phones. Or for that matter… it had been done just last night; who had the number already? He couldn’t recall Akashi giving it out to anyone, so that could only mean one thing.

Pushing the concern aside, Kouki removed it from the receiver, barely able to utter a greeting before he was blown away by a blaring voice. A very loud, familiar, and extremely enraged voice.

_That’s_ what he had been talking about.

He recovered long enough to hand the phone to Akashi, though he was sure his eardrums would be echoing for the next hour.

“I think it’s for you.”

Kouki resumed his position against the sofa, vaguely listening to Masaomi demolishing the speaker. It wasn’t much of a surprise Akashi’s father had discovered their whereabouts, or even gotten their new number within a few hours. He was Akashi Masaomi, and…

He froze in mid-thought.

_‘Did I just say “ours”?’_  Kouki shuddered.  _‘I really do need more sleep.’_

He debated on sneaking away while Seijuro was distracted, but before he could even move from the couch, Akashi’s focus had reverted to him. By his expression, Kouki didn’t have to ask what Masaomi had screamed over. Whether it was his son’s spontaneous decisions as of late, or Seijuro being absent from school for once, Kouki didn’t care. All he knew was, he was tangled within the middle, when he never wished to be in the first place.

Seijuro placed the phone back on its cradle, listlessly, as though he hadn’t just had his father assaulting his eardrum. His gaze then shifted from that to Kouki waiting on his next course of action, unknown if Akashi was going to inform him of the conversation or not.

Instead, he graced him with a wide smile, an extremely wide one that sent shivers down Furihata’s spine.

“Now,” Seijuro’s tone was deadly calm, too calm for his liking. “Where were we?”

Kouki laughed nervously, wanting to do everything to flee from that smile. But instead, his annoyance grew dominant over his fear, and before he could cease all action, his lips were already moving by their own accord.

“We were right about where you were making me miserable.”

* * *

 

Hours later found Kouki curled up on the sofa with one of the books that had traveled with him. He was enjoying the brief peace he had obtained in having not to abide by Akashi’s inane requests. The sole reason for that respite was that Mibuchi had decided to drop in, and the two wereholed up in Akashi’s quarters upstairs, leaving Kouki to himself with his puzzling thoughts.

He couldn’t have been more grateful for Mibuchi’s unscheduled visit. If that was going to cease Akashi pestering him about the dumbest subjects, then by all means, he was welcome anytime. Besides, Kouki found his personality refreshing. Why couldn’t he have been the one to ask him to take part in this scheme instead of Akashi? Mibuchi would have been much easier to partner with.

Come to think of it, Mibuchi had been opposed to the arrangement from its beginning. He could recall a few times yesterday during the school day of him expressing his worries and displeasure over it. But of course Akashi had brushed those aside. For as long as Kouki could remember, Akashi had treated Mibuchi as a mentor, had often heeded his council, but the one time he needed him to do so, the moron declined.

After all, why would life be that simple?

The voices continued to trickle through the ajar door, and Kouki couldn’t help but wonder what they were discussing. As long as it wasn’t him or anything that would involve him, they could chat all day for all he cared.

Propped up on the scarlet bedspread, Reo was frowning at his companion who sat unmoving in one of the chairs nearby. Akashi didn’t appear fazed by the disapproving gaze, blankly staring back at Mibuchi as though he didn’t see the reason for his visit or why he was ogling him in the manner he was.

“Sei-chan,” Reo initiated, weariness inked within his usual mellow tone, “Don’t you think you’re going too far with this all? I mean, moving in together was one thing, but now you’re missing school because of this boy?”

Akashi’s eyes flashed irritably. He had already endured enough of this lecture from his father earlier that morning. He didn’t need to have it repeated.

“What else was I supposed to do? With Kouki absent, we wouldn’t be able to continue our progress.”

Reo’s vivid orbs glittered with disbelief.

“He could have stayed home while you attended school.” Seijuro lacked common sense at times, but he was intelligent. Had this truly not occurred to him to where he was going to have to spell it out? “Most people who are in a relationship do that. I know it’s technically your first… even if it’s not real, but-”

“I don’t need you to elaborate, Reo. I require reassurance. I need to know this is going to cause my father to back off entirely.”

Mibuchi continued to frown. “I can’t give you that, Sei-chan. A lot of people are gossiping about how they think everything is a complete sham.”

“Then,” Akashi’s words were weighted, “What am I supposed to do to fix that?”

“Well….” Reo paused to ponder the inquiry, and without much ado, he’d locked onto an important point. “For starters, you really need to….”

Fifteen minutes later, Kouki was interrupted by the sound of footsteps descending the staircase. He briefly peered up from his novel, Mibuchi granting him a small wave with a matching smile before he was making his way toward the exit. For some odd reason, Kouki couldn’t help but feel that benevolent gesture was more of a warning than a parting.

A shiver coursed through him, the theory confirmed when Akashi rejoined him in the quiet room.

The door closed softly behind, and he was left with Seijuro staring down at him intently. Kouki could only infer that he was going to rekindle the practice sessions of earlier since he had yet to correctly pronounce his first name. At the same time, he highly doubted that was what Mibuchi had come over to discuss, and surely whatever Akashi wanted now had to be spurred on by the elder’s visit.

“There are still a few matters we need to discuss.”

Kouki scowled. “Didn’t we do that already? Don’t worry. I’ll get your name right sooner or later, so don’t freak out over it.”

He watched as Akashi’s expression soured.

“I’m afraid that isn’t what I’m referring to.”

Bouncing off his statement, Kouki’s mouth parted in confusion. Confusion that must have been plain to see, for not long after forming that look, Akashi was jumping in again to explain.

“Reo brought up a valid point, one that he’s been hearing from some of the other students at our school. There have been those who… doubt the sincerity of our being together, as we don’t seem to act as a typical couple is expected to act.” Though the words flowed from his mouth smoothly, Kouki could sense an undercurrent of distaste to them, as if he grudgingly agreed with the assessment.

The alarm bells in his head reprised their ringing. He no more liked the sound of that than he’d liked any of the other surprise adjustments to what he’d expected to have to do when he’d gotten himself into this mess in the first place.

Hoisting his novel higher to optimum reading level, he attempted to camouflage himself within the fictional depths once more, lamely grousing, “Well that’s because we aren’t a freaking couple….”

Seconds later, the book was batted out of his hands and sent sprawling onto the vacant couch cushion beside him. He gaped at the loss, awestruck, before glaring in the other’s direction.

“What was that for?!” he steamed, taking note of Akashi’s similarly piqued expression.

“Kouki,” he snapped, “if this is to succeed, you need to adjust your lax attitude. I can’t have word getting back to my father that something seems off about us. If he catches any scent that this isn’t completely genuine, I will find myself actually engaged to that girl he wants to pawn me off on.”

Retreating into his own bitter thoughts, Kouki attempted to organize them before speaking out again. He wanted nothing more than to hurl back insults at him for his infantile behavior, but knew that would only provoke a more tempestuous exchange. If he stated how none of that was his concern, they’d only return to square one. They’d had that argument already, it wouldn’t affect anything.

Like it or not, he’d committed himself to this circus, and he had to think of a way to bring it to a satisfying conclusion so that one day, he’d be free and he wouldn’t shoulder any guilt at leaving Akashi in a deplorable situation. Even if they weren’t friends. His conscience apparently wasn’t going to let him off the hook in this matter.

“Fine. What are we supposed to do?”

If Akashi seemed taken aback by his easy surrender, he wouldn’t have known. Any disbelief fled in a moment, and his desperation led him to proceed quickly with his newest scheme. Probably before Kouki could change his mind.

“Reo suggested we practice a few gestures to make the act more convincing. Things that couples regularly do.”

Kouki’s stomach twisted uncomfortably, and for a second his voice didn’t want to work properly.

“Like… what?”

“I believe the simplest one to try first would be for you to actually hold my hand.” 

Disguising his grimace, he indicated for Akashi to take a seat on the sofa next to him. Once in position, Kouki debated keeping his gaze off him and fixed straight ahead, but the last thing he needed was for his hand to wander somewhere strange because he wasn’t watching where he stuck it.

“So…” he began awkwardly.

“Grab my hand,” Akashi intruded, all business.

He grimaced openly that time, directing his gaze toward where the other’s palm rested atop one leg. Fingers quivering with revulsion, he inched closer, feeling the weight of a pointed stare on him as he tried to comply. When their skin brushed, he pulled back for a moment. Did he really have to do this? Was this truly necessary? Then again, it was marginally better than other couple-like actions they could have to perform.

Finding his boldness, he charged ahead, lacing their digits together as firmly as he dared. And promptly groaned at the vision of the two entwined together.

This was what his friends, his classmates were going to be seeing come the next school day. And they would judge him about it. It might save Akashi’s scheme, but he was the one who would have to endure this, along with the assumptions that came with it. Why again had he decided to be such a nice guy?

His thoughts must have overpowered him because he barely noticed he was squeezing Akashi’s hand until the other voiced his discomfort.

“Uh, sorry about that.” Kouki quickly disengaged their link. “See, I’m not used to this!”

Seijuro glowered at him. “I don’t see how it’s that difficult. You were doing fine before you decided to cut my circulation off.”

… Moving on.

“That wasn’t enough?” Kouki whined, “How much more do we have to do?”

He really should have learned to keep his trap shut, because it was only tangling him in more webs faster than they could be weaved. Following Akashi’s lead, he reluctantly rose from the sofa and stood before him awkwardly. This couldn’t get any more humiliating.

“We should practice how we embrace each other.”

_Yes_ , he really should have learned. 

Kouki inched toward the other male, elevating his arms and trying not to cringe at how stiffly they both moved. Even his body was objecting to this, tensing as the distance between them diminished. One… two… three, and then he had somehow wrapped his arms around Akashi, and he had done the same.

Thankfully it didn’t last long, and the two of them were quick to slide apart from each other, which suited Kouki just fine.

But when Akashi’s newest ticked-off look surfaced, causing the dread to amass, he knew this was far from over.

“No,” he remarked irritably, almost to himself, “It’s not enough.”

“I’m  _not_  kissing you, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Furihata scoffed, “Plan or not, there is no way. You already ruined any hope of that at that lovely dinner you took me to.”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “I told you, that was a last resort,” he asserted icily, “And I don’t expect you to, nor do I care to do it myself.”

He couldn’t show it tangibly, but Kouki couldn’t have been more relieved to hear that. The thought of having to engage in another… whatever had happened at dinner… sent a shiver down his spine. He could deal with them being on first name basis, the hand holding, and if he swallowed his pride long enough, even embracing every now and then wasn’t too horrific… providing it was accomplished quickly as possible.

“But there has to be something similar, or people will doubt everything else,” Akashi soon added after Kouki had somewhat settled himself about the next stage of this affair.

No. He didn’t even want to investigate further, but he had no choice.

“Such as….”

Consequently, he was surprised to witness Akashi’s annoyed mien morph into one of confusion.

“I was hoping you could think of something.” He shrugged. “I can’t do everything.”

Kouki huffed. So now he got to call the shots? After everything he had been dragged into, now he finally had the reins? He already knew what option he preferred: do nothing, but he also knew that wasn’t going to be the correct choice, no matter how tempting it sounded.

“What if we just…”

He braced himself for his impending actions, hesitantly leaning forward until he had grazed his mouth against Akashi’s cheek. As quickly as it happened, he was retreating equally as fast, not at all anxious to view the reaction of the one he had just sealed his lips on.

Curiosity proved the victor though, and he craned to see Akashi’s expression, not at all shocked that it was the same rigid, listless one.

“That’ll do,” was the simple, unfazed reply.

This time, Furihata did express his relief, in the form of a lengthy sigh. Inching away from Akashi, he began to make his journey back to the sofa when a voice halted his path.

“Where do you think you are going?”

Kouki turned around, hazel eyes confused.

“You said that’ll do.”

That oh so wonderful expression had returned with his answer.

“I meant for that part, not everything. We still have much practice to do.”

More practice? How much more did one have to practice these ridiculous acts? Even people in actual relationships weren’t so thorough about everything, and yet he had to have the one who was hell-bent on everything appearing completely flawless.

It was at that point that Kouki seriously wondered - was transferring schools possible right now?

 


	5. Stumbling Onto Discoveries

There were those rare times when Kouki had a moment or two to himself, and today was one of those rare moments. He planned on taking advantage of that. Akashi was absent to go visit his father, and for once he didn’t drag him along for the inane journey.

Sitting on the couch and indulging in one of the many new books he had was the perfect way to spend an evening alone. If he was able to indulge, that was, for Kouki’s mind wasn’t on the novel, but lost in deep thought.

He had come to realize that as flawless as Akashi might have been, he was almost certain the other was clueless on relationships. In fact, he was pretty sure he had never been in one, since he had absolutely no idea how to act.

Sure it had been a month or so since they began this whole _practice_ routine, but if you asked him how it was going, he’d tell you it was horrible. Even Mibuchi had commented on that. They had gotten a bit better, yes, but they were still far from believable. Akashi had no idea on how to do anything, to a point he didn’t realize that couples didn’t have to hold hands every two seconds they were together or act lovey-dovey – which he was terrible at anyway, but that wasn’t the point.

He should have been the last to cast stones, though. Kouki himself didn’t have any relationship experience. Not unless he counted the girl he held hands with in a school play in kindergarten.

With a sigh, he placed his book down. Even when he had obtained his much needed peace, he still couldn’t focus. There was far too much to mull over right now. The same worries that he had for months, yes, but they were still a burden to him. Akashi’s egotism showed no signs of ceasing, and if he had to say, it had somehow gotten worse in the past month.

Kouki had lost track of the countless times he asked himself why he was still here.

The door swung open. Speaking of the devil himself, Akashi tossed his coat on the usual spot and stepped into the living area.

Kouki waited for the incoming lecture on how he shouldn’t be lying around when they had things to do, but it never happened. Akashi glided past him without a care in the world or a muttered greeting, and headed up the stairs toward his room.

He hadn’t even acknowledged his presence.

Kouki blinked. That was… strange. Normally when Akashi came home - if he didn’t drag him off with him - they would practice or do whatever they left off that morning. Something was obviously wrong, and he might be an idiot for prying, but Kouki wasn’t one to leave someone by themselves if they were facing a dilemma.

Once more he cursed his good-hearted nature.

Ascending the stairs, he paused as though to reconsider. Was this wise to do? Why couldn’t he leave it at that and let Akashi be for the evening? He wasn’t bothering him, wasn’t urging him to do stupid acts, so why was he trying to push him to?

Nonetheless, his steps soon had him standing outside the other’s door. Kouki whisked out a breath, kicked aside his skepticism, and knocked gently.

“Yes?” Akashi answered through the closed portal.

Kouki hesitated momentarily. “Um… I just wanted to know if everything is okay.”

The door then opened, and Akashi stood there perplexed. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Kouki was having a difficult time forming the correct words. He knew what he wanted to say, but at the same time, he wondered if he _really_ should or just keep his mouth shut. It was nice being able to sit and relax and read many of his favorite works, or simply enjoy the tranquility of the evening.

“Because by now, you would have dragged me into whatever we were going over before,” he blurted out.  

Akashi’s brow quirked as though he didn’t understand the remark.

“Oh, right. I apologize for this morning, Furihata. I might have been a bit too harsh.”

Kouki had to do a double take. Wait, what? What the hell was that? “Uh… are you sick… or something?”

“No, I feel perfectly fine.”

They stood in silence, complete awkward silence, until Kouki pushed himself to at least diminish some of that.

“So I guess everything went okay with your dad?”

“Father will be going away for a month on business, so we won’t have to deal with him calling and bothering us every hour.”

Kouki, still confused by this placid behavior could only stupidly nod.

“That’s... good.”

Silence once more loomed around them, and Akashi leaned against the doorframe, studying him from the small distance.

“Was there anything else you needed, Furihata?”  

Kouki fidgeted.

“Actually I was going to go and see my parents.” He cringed internally, knowing Akashi was going to say- ‘Then I’m going with you. We have to keep up appearances.’

But to his surprise, he never did.  

Akashi nodded. “Have a nice visit, then. I will see you later.”

Once there were no more words exchanged, and then he slowly closed the door. Kouki was left staring at it, completely puzzled and wondering if what just happened was real, or he had imagined everything.

* * *

 He strolled through town, browsing the stores and waving to the shopkeepers. It was warm, but there was a light breeze in the air. All in all, it was a nice evening for a walk, but Kouki’s mind was on anything but that. In fact, it was such a whirlwind right now, that if he didn’t at least calm it, he was going to end up becoming paranoid again.

Who was that who he left at home? That wasn’t Akashi, at least not the Akashi he knew, had been living with for a while now. Despite how pleasant it had been to have a break from being nagged at constantly, his eccentric behavior made Kouki uneasy. There was something wrong, he could sense it, but first he had to figure out what had caused it in the first place.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he had collided with someone. Rushing to apologize, Furihata froze when he recognized two familiar faces.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked.

Fukuda looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

“You weren’t answering your phone.”

Kouki laughed. “Ah, I must have left it back at the apartment.”

“The one you share with Akashi?” Fukuda’s tone showed all.

Kouki nodded.

“You don’t hang with us anymore, Furi. Ever since you came out about this, we never see you anymore. You’re always with Akashi.”

“Someone we thought you didn’t even like,” Kawahara added.

Everything they said was the truth. He hadn’t been spending much time with them, other than when they were at school. But Kouki was unsure if he wanted to be. He knew once he was alone, without Akashi, his friends were going to hound him with questions.

As ironic as it may have sounded, having Akashi always with him eased that burden. People wouldn’t dare to ask with him standing right beside him.

“I’ve been taking the time to settle in.” He was having a difficult time thinking of the right words, especially with the looks he was receiving. “With everything happening and people finding out, it’s just taking a while to get settled.”

Furihata was becoming uneasy talking to them. If this conversation didn’t cease soon, he knew he would blow the entire plan out of the water, ruining their rickety pretense. He wasn’t exactly the best liar… and something he was already wobbly about wasn’t going to make that any easier.

Kawahara sighed, “Furi, look, you-” but was interrupted by another voice.

Furihata peered over at the calling of his name, and was relieved when he saw who it is. Muttering a quick apology, he bid his friends farewell, earning him another set of odd glances, and promised them he’d call them later. Without waiting for a reply, he rushed toward the one who had hailed him.

“Thanks for that,” he whispered once he reached them.

Reo nodded. “I had a feeling you were stuck.” He peered around for a few moments before returning his gaze to Furihata. “Sei-chan isn’t with you?”

Kouki shook his head. “No, he’s back at the apartment.”

“That’s strange.” Even Reo appeared confused, maybe even more than he was. “You and Sei-chan are always together.”

Kouki found this all incredibly odd. Every place they had gone, unless on super rare occasions, Akashi was there. He had even been dragged to a few meetings with his father, because who was the best person to perform in front of?

“I know. He came home from his father’s and didn’t even bother me.” He noticed Reo’s confusion melted into concern. “I thought it was weird, so I went to see if he was okay. He said he was fine and everything with his father was fine, and he was going away for a month. Then I told him I was going to go visit my parents… and waited for him to get up and go with me, but all he did, was say to have a nice visit.”

Kouki caught his breath from his winded explanation, and Reo’s concern drooped into a frown. It was for a split second, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Kouki. Even Akashi’s closest friend was worried by his actions, so shouldn’t that have been a sign something was wrong? Something had to have happened at the meeting… especially since when he left, he was in the same arrogant matter he always was.

“I wouldn’t worry.” Reo was finally speaking. “Sei-chan is probably busy… and didn’t want anyone around.”

He didn’t accept the answer, but said nothing. Didn’t want anyone around? Akashi didn’t seem to have an issue any other times. In fact, he wanted Kouki within eye sight so he knew where he always was. Of course he didn’t trust him still, probably believed that he would go and babble the whole thing. Which quite frankly, he thought about doing multiple times.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you from your visit, Kou-chan.” His smile was back in place. “Give my regards to Sei-chan.”

Kouki nodded, and got ready to turn the direction he was going, but something was halting him in his tracks.

“Mibuchi-san, before you go, I have one question.”

Reo’s smile instantly vanished, and into a more serious expression.

“Sure, Kou-chan, go ahead.”

Kouki hesitated momentarily. He wasn’t sure what he saw a hundred percent, but he did see something. Something he had never seen before... unless he counted when he was really young.

“… Do Akashi-san’s eyes change with his mood?”

* * *

 

**_“What do you mean?” Reo asked._ **

**_“Um, well,” Kouki struggled to style the correct words. “He was really calm when I left, and both his eyes were red. One is usually gold, right?”_ **

Kouki fiddled with his key and pushed open the apartment door. Even after a few months, it still felt weird to walk right into a house where Akashi lived. And he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to become used to it.

Stepping through, he peered around the large complex. The kitchen wasn’t illuminated, and from what he could see, only a few lights were on in the living room. Had he forgotten to turn them off before he left?

**_“They can, yes.” Mibuchi appeared hesitant to continue. “When Sei-chan is calm, like really calm, his eyes can change color. That always tells me that he’s at ease.”_ **

**_He had a feeling he wasn’t being told everything. Something in his gut repeatedly nudged at him that there was more to this story. “So it’s normal for his eyes to change color?” How come he never knew this? Maybe he recalled seeing them like this when they were younger, but other than that, in the present time, they had always been mismatched to him._ **

**_He was slowly learning hidden traits about Akashi, and without the other’s knowledge._ **

**_Reo almost seemed like he wanted this conversation to end. “Yes.”_ **

He was surprised to find Akashi sitting on one of the sofas, reading in the dim light of the living room. His face was concentrated on the material, yet appeared relaxed. But the moment he stepped in, the book was lowered, and Akashi nodded his head politely in greeting.

“Welcome back, Furihata. I hope you had a nice visit.”

It was as though a completely different person was speaking to him, and as pleasant as it may have been, Kouki was feeling a bit odd. He remained silent, reluctantly seating himself a few spaces away and peering up to confirm his theory when two crimson orbs stared back at him.

**_“Please, Kou-chan,” Reo was pleading, “Don’t tell him about this conversation. Just go back and pretend like you know nothing.”_ **

He could do that, to assure Mibuchi didn’t get caught under Akashi’s wrong wing. Yet, at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder what had caused this turn around. Akashi had left this morning as the person he was used to - the same arrogant tyrant who wouldn’t allow even the tiniest of a slipup - and came back as someone he had never seen before.

“Er, it was nice.” And left it at that. Kouki was clueless on how to speak to the person in front of him right now. He was used to being nagged that they had to practice this or do more of this to be a more believable  _couple_.

Not have his so called partner sitting on the couch reading and having a calm, decent conversation with him.

Akashi only nodded and then returned to his reading. Kouki sat there, rocking on his heels. Maybe he shouldn’t stay and allow Akashi to savor the peace he had obtained, to allow him to continue to be this compassionate and mellow person he didn’t think existed. Or maybe he should somehow resume their conversation, only he was unsure of what to say at the given moment.

His uneasiness seemed to draw attention.

“Is there anything wrong, Furihata?”

Furihata. That was other thing. What happened to him calling him by his name?

“No, nothing,” he lied, “Was just wondering… if you were feeling better.”

Ah, dammit! Why did he say that? He already told him that before he left he was fine, so why did he go ahead and say that? Maybe because he had nothing else to say. How awkward it was sitting by someone he thought he was (somewhat) beginning to know, and now it was like a stranger beside him.

Akashi blinked. “Better? I believe I told you I was fine before, did I not?”

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled, “It’s just… I-I’m wondering why you haven’t asked me to practice anything.”

Akashi’s brow rose. “Do you want to?”

“No, not really.”

“Then I have no need to ask,” was the simple reply.

Kouki’s forehead wrinkled. This was really confusing! He could understand if he was in a calm mood, but how he was acting was the complete opposite of Akashi! He heaved a sigh, gathering his wits and braced himself for what he wanted to truly say.

“Akashi-san.” Once more the book was lowered. “Um, did something… I don’t mean to pry… um… but…”

“Say what’s on your mind, Furihata.”

Push yourself and say it, he wanted to yell at himself. Just say it, already!

“D-did something happen with your father?” he found himself blurting out, “You’re acting really weird.”

Akashi seemed to stare at him for a moment, and Kouki wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. Had he uttered something he shouldn’t have? Should he have kept quiet after all? Quickly he scouted his mind for something to counteract it with, but by the time he came up with a different topic, Akashi was already moving to speak.

“I am at ease,” was the reply, still as placid as ever, and maybe a bit relieved? “When my father is around, he puts a lot of pressure on me, even if he’s not exactly next to me. It puts me on edge. Him being miles and miles away for a while is like a breath of fresh air.”

Kouki was surprised by the confession. He knew Akashi’s father could be ruthless at times. Okay,  _most_ of the time, but he had no idea how much he was affecting him. Not to where it impacted him so much that his eyes changed like they had done.

“So sometimes I may act the same way toward others.” Akashi paused to look at him directly. “I do believe I’ve done the same to you, Furihata, and I do apologize for that.”

Hearing Akashi of all people apologize was even more surprising. Kouki was speechless, never once having Akashi admit his wrongs unless he counted when he first came to him with this ridiculous request. He was one to keep to himself, barely – if any – opening up to people, but here he was. Enlightening him about the real reason for his behavior, why he was so presumptuous at times, why he constantly shunned others around him.

“Ah, it’s fine, it’s fine!” he rushed to declare, “I understand. I mean with your father, and…”

_Shut up already, Kouki!_

Choosing to listen to his mind, Kouki clammed up, and they once more sat in silence. Akashi returned to his book, and Kouki drummed his fingers on the surface, deciding what he should do from there. That was, until he noticed the title of the book Akashi was reading.

“… Um, did you borrow that from me?”

“Hmm?” Akashi looked at him then back at the novel. “No, this belongs to me.”

How many more discoveries was he going to receive in one evening?

“Cause,” he muttered, “that’s one of my favorite books.”

Akashi lowered it completely and placed it on the table.

“Oh? It’s one of mine as well.” His crimson gaze was once more on the brunet across from him. “It doesn’t matter how many times I’ve read it; I can never grow bored of it.”

Was he actually having an amicable discussion with Akashi? After being here in the same residence with him for a few months now, and having to endure nonstop annoyances… were they conversing as two civilized people did?

“Y-yeah! I really like the part where….” He froze when he realized eyes were on him. “Uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be bothering you when you’re trying to read.”

“I don’t mind,” was the reply, “What are your favorite parts of it, Furihata?”

Kouki laughed uneasily. Here he had been ready to eagerly ramble on about a book he loved. But now that he was in the spotlight, his mind was completely blank. How foolish he must have looked, and in front of someone who deemed himself flawless. But how was it his fault? He never thought in a million years they’d be having a discussion like this!

“The part… er… on page… forty-five?”

Man, he felt like an idiot right now.

Akashi’s forehead scrunched, brows furrowing. “Do you mean about when the protagonist realizes he’s made a mistake, after all?”

“Ah, yeah!” Truthfully, Kouki had no idea what he was saying. Sure, he had read the novel countless times, but right now his mind wasn’t processing anything correctly. “T-that’s a really good part.”

Akashi hummed in approval, and then once more they were at a standstill. Geez, this kept becoming more and more awkward. It was as though he was meeting the guy for the first time, when that was anything but the case. Maybe it would be best if he did go back to his room and allow his _companion_ to continue reading without any interruptions.

“If I may ask, what other books do you like, Furihata?” He couldn’t believe Akashi was actually continuing their conversation, and by his own accord. “Any topics of choice?”

Was it wise to answer? What if he preferred something Akashi found ridiculous and childish? He would easily throw it back at him, and probably lecture him on how he needed to grow up. It had happened to him numerous times before, maybe not by Akashi, but others had done so. He preferred to keep some things to himself in fear it did happen.  

Kouki shook that aside. That didn’t seem to be the case.

“Well, I like books… on trains.” He peered up to see if the other was looking at him strangely, and to his relief he wasn’t. “And mysteries. M-maybe romance, sometimes. Only sometimes!”

His gaze returned to his lap, finding it too embarrassing to continue. There was one other topic he truly enjoyed, absolutely loved. One that maybe one day he would like to try for himself, but wasn’t sure of what the outcome would be, as he was never skilled in those sort of things.

“I also like ones on basketball.”

“Oh?” He could hear the inquisitive pitch in Akashi’s voice. “You have an interest in that?” And then he had paused, as though to retract his earlier query. “My mistake. I do recall that you used to before.”

Now he was bringing up their past? Something they never once talked about since they were children? What other surprises was Kouki going to obtain this evening? This had to be some sort of an illusion; maybe he was coming down with a cold and was encased in some sort of fog.

Because this was anything but the Akashi he had been living with for the past few months.

“Y-yeah. I really like it.”

“Then why aren’t you on the team at school?”

The sudden question caused him to freeze in his tracks. Kouki knew why he wasn’t, but he wasn’t about to share it with another. Especially someone who excelled at anything and everything without batting an eyelash.  Well, at least not struggle at much as he did with everything.

“… Don’t know.” He quickly switched the bulk of the discussion toward the other. “But you like it, too, right? I remember you do. So why didn’t you go to tryouts? … You’d probably make it.”

It was as though it was an imitation of his previous reaction. Akashi’s blank expression morphed into a slight scowl, and he was wondering if the one he was used to was about to return. But then as quick as it materialized, it vanished, and was replaced with the same blank demeanor.

“Oh.” Couldn’t he think of anything else to say? Maybe he should have left it at “don’t know” when Akashi asked him and switched topics. He couldn’t help but feel he had upset Akashi by ever asking that.

“Perhaps next year.”

After that little mishap, Kouki decided that another subject would be best. Akashi seemed to be in a corresponding mood, so what was the harm in continuing to talk to him? It was rather pleasant, having someone to talk to rather than sit in silence in this large place, only communicating when they needed to go over something for their pretense. So why was he going to push it aside?

Kouki was finding, that the more they did talk, he was slowly beginning to realize that maybe living under the same roof with Akashi wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

But that was going to be his little secret.

* * *

 

Kouki was woken to a shrill outburst, the noise muffled through his closed door. It took him a moment to realize it was the phone downstairs, and another to notice it was only six in the morning. He listened as another door opened, and then footsteps were thundering down the stairs.

Vaguely hearing Akashi conversing with whoever, he shuffled back under his blankets. It was far too early for his eyes to be functional, far too early for anything to be functional. He had barely obtained a suitable amount of sleep, not with how late he had gotten to bed.

And his overactive mind had been the cause of that. After vocalizing with Akashi for another hour following when their discussion started, they had parted their ways for the night. Only, he wasn’t able to sleep properly. No matter how exhausted he might have been, he was having a difficult time accepting what had transpired between the two of them.

Kouki couldn’t deny that he didn’t enjoy it. It was better compared to the usual silence around them, but that wasn’t the reason why.

Maybe he was assuming too much, maybe he was jumping ahead of everything, but did it seem like Akashi was trying to confide in him? Telling him that he was relaxed when his father wasn’t around because he pressured him, apologizing for how he had been, and other facts that were unknown to Kouki himself, and maybe even Akashi’s friends, as well.

It made him feel good to know someone he once looked up to could confide in him. Yet, at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was going to last. When Akashi’s father returned, was he going to return to his usual arrogant self?

Kouki would have allowed his thoughts to badger him more, but the calling of his name was stopping that.

And oddly enough, it was back to his name, not his surname.

Sleepily he rose, just in time for the knock against his door. He groaned and made his way toward it, pulling it open to face Akashi’s usual annoyed expression. He blinked away his sleepiness to realize the other red eye was absent and in place once more was the golden one.

Well, so much for that…

“You were out yesterday? Without me?”

Kouki only granted him a confused frown.

“I just received a call from Father. Apparently he hadn’t left when I thought he did, and he said he saw you with Reo.” Akashi crossed his arms. “Why were you out without me? You know we need to go everywhere together.”

Huh? Was he missing something here? Didn’t Akashi…

“You were the one who told me to go!” he found himself retorting, “I said I’m going to go visit my parents, and when I waited for you to get up and leave with me, all you told me was to have a nice visit.”

Akashi wasn’t fazed. “When did I say that?”

“Yesterday!” It was too early in the morning to deal with this. “You came back from your house all calm after the meeting with your father, and I asked if you were feeling okay. Then I told you I was going there, and you told me to go!”

He received a blank stare. Mismatched orbs fixed on him; Akashi’s expression was a combined one. He looked annoyed, confused, but most of all, extremely unsettled.

“Do you… not remember that?”

Kouki’s only reply was silence. Maybe he was the wrong one, and had dreamt the whole evening after all. Still, it seemed so real, and Akashi was so cordial and pleasant to talk to. It almost hurt to know it might have never happened in the first place.

“I guess you don’t remember the conversation we had when I came back either.”

The same blank stare.

“You were acting so weird. Nothing like how you are.” Kouki paused, hoping what he was about to say was correct. “It was like you were a completely different person.”

Akashi’s stare then vanished, eyes slightly widening. His expression was still one of confusion, and if Kouki had to say, maybe now a bit frightened. Fear in Akashi? Was that even possible?

“Him,” Kouki managed to hear from a gust of air through clenched teeth.

The brunet’s forehead wrinkled. “Huh? Him? Him who?”

He wanted to ask more, but Akashi cleared his throat and inched away from his bedroom door.

“Would you excuse me.”

And then he was shuffling back toward his room. Kouki cringed as the door slammed and echoed amongst the long hallway. What was that about? Did Akashi had some memory lapse, or was he the crazy one and imagined everything?

Kouki didn’t know which was the answer, but there was one thing he definitely did know.

He was going back to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit confusing why one doesn't remember what the other does, but that will be sorted out later on.
> 
> Come talk to me at lunenari.tumblr.com if you have any questions


	6. Secrets

“Sei-chan.”

At the lack of response, Reo huffed, once more nudging at his static companion.  

“Sei-chan.”

The situation was beginning to become taxing, but he'd be damned if he was ignored. He had been at this for fifteen minutes now, Akashi paying him no mind each time he roused him. Reo was more than aware (more than he wanted to be) of how stubborn, how thickheaded Akashi could be. But he was more than ready to push the boundaries to break through that. Akashi was brilliant, the wisest person he knew. However, when it came to common sense?

“You need to tell him.”

He was a complete moron.

“Sei-chan!”

There was an annoyed exhale. “I heard you the first six times, Reo.”

Mibuchi’s lips twitched in response, but before he could utter another word…

“And no. I am not telling him anything.”

Mibuchi frowned. “You need to.”

“Why?” Akashi’s tone remained vexed. “There is absolutely no need. This is nothing but a pretense, and when my father finally decides to quit pestering me, it will come to an end.”

It was difficult for Reo not to roll his eyes.

“I understand that, but he  _is_  living with you for the time being.”

“What is your point, Reo?” It sounded like more of a statement than a question.

“Everything! Don't you think he's going to realize there's two of you?”

Akashi scowled. “No; the other day was a mistake. A mistake that will not occur again.”

Temples pulsing, Reo groaned, hand lifting to nurse his flourishing headache. He was convinced it was more manageable to chew on concrete than it was to weaken Akashi’s defenses. But he had to realize. No matter what the circumstances were, Furihata wasn’t as dense as Akashi thought him to be. In fact, he was entirely mindful to all that was developing.

If he was being honest, he sympathized with Furihata entirely that he was tossed into utter chaos. Akashi and he weren’t friends, no, and they certainly weren’t in a relationship. But if he was being dragged into Akashi’s shenanigans, then he at least should have had received a better explanation rather than a vague harping when he wasn’t the one who was at fault.

Reo had been arriving home when he had noticed Akashi rushing up the walkway. His companion had been in a panic, horrified by what had occurred, and had ended up staying with him that night. By him avoiding Furihata and not returning to their apartment, it had probably only enhanced the poor boy’s confusion.

“And how do you know that? You switched without being aware.”

“As I said already,” he enunciated, “this will not happen again.”

Reo sighed. “You’re missing everything here, Sei-chan. You lost control against your other side.” He paused. “Or should I say, the true you.”

The fact, and yes it was a fact, induced a sour reaction.

“I am the real me. The  _other_  cannot even tolerate minimal tasks. He is far too weak.” Another scowl. “I do not know how this happened, or how he was able to regain control so quickly that he rendered me unconscious. But it will not occur again.”

“And if it does?”

Akashi’s brow rose. “I said I would deal with it.”  

“Sei-chan, you're not even dealing with it now, and it only occurred the other day.”

His expression didn’t alter.

“It doesn't matter. I will find a way.”

There was no way around this, was there?

“I think it’s obvious the other you wants to know what's going on. He knows Kou-chan, doesn't he?”

Akashi’s glower strengthened. “You have chosen a nickname for him now?”

Much to his chagrin, Reo beamed.

“I like him. He's a good kid.”

“Perhaps too good.”

Reo’s forehead wrinkled. “You're avoiding the question.”

His eyes narrowed. “Yes. He knows him. From an extremely young age, and that was it.”

“Maybe he wants to rekindle the friendship that he somehow remembers with Kou-chan.” 

A sound between a choke and a disgusted gasp emerged.

“Perish the thought, Reo.”

Mibuchi rolled his eyes. “It was just a theory. Don't have a heart attack, Sei-chan.” He reverted to his previous stance. “You still don't have a clue how or why this happened after all this time when you've been in control for years.”

There was another period of silence, Akashi staring ahead as though in deep thought.

“I may have a hunch.”

Reo leaned forward. “Well, don't keep me in suspense! What is it?”

He shrugged. “My father is out of town. Therefore, I don’t have to deal with his constant badgering.”

“I would agree, if it wasn’t for one fact. He’s been out of town before, many times in fact, and this has never happened. Which is why I stand by my theory.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Akashi quipped, “I was still living at home during those times. There were still ways he could pester me. Even if his presence wasn’t within the manor, he was still there in some form or the other.”

Reo hummed. “So, what you’re saying is…”

“It is quite possible that being isolated has eased that. And when he no longer had contact… after I ripped the phone from the wall… it must have somehow put me at ease. However, we normally acknowledge… or speak to one another… about what the other is doing.”

“He must have been so determined for that fragment of freedom, he knocked you aside.” Reo paused. “And this has never happened before? Not once that you can remember?”

Seijuro was becoming increasingly bored of their conversation.

“No, and it never will again.”

A frown. “Which means you aren’t going to tell him.”

“You are a wise man, Reo.”  

He discarded the arrogant tone. “I still think this isn’t right, Sei-chan. Especially if he’s living with you, and it happens —”

“I said it won’t.”

Defeated, Reo leaned back in his chair. He could understand why Akashi’s defenses were so strong. But at the same time, he had to be aware of what he was doing.

Surely Furihata was bewildered by what he witnessed, who he had a light conversation with, a pleasant evening. He needed some explanation, anything that would diminish his confusion. Yet, Akashi didn’t seem willing; he wasn’t budging from his decision.

 Either way, it wasn’t looking as though it was going to be solved anytime soon.

* * *

 

Class was noisy this morning, and he was sure he knew the reason.

Nose buried within his book, Furihata desperately wanted to concentrate on that narration, rather than the one that wasn’t part of any fiction. The one that was currently his reality. Try as he might, he couldn’t comprehend what was going on, or what had strangely occurred a few days ago. And he would be lying if he said it wasn’t driving him completely insane.

After Akashi had walked out, he hadn’t returned to their apartment. Kouki had spent the night alone, trying to understand what the hell had happened, if it had, or if he had imagined it all. In school, Akashi was wholly the same, ignoring him as though they weren’t involved in this pretend relationship. Almost as if he didn’t exist.

So, was that it, then? The farce was over?

There were already whispers around him, gossip flowing through the hallways of the school, and bets being redeemed that had been placed the moment they revealed they were “together.” That it wouldn’t last, or if it did, how long it would go on for.

“I win,” he heard from another section of the room, “It hasn’t even been half a year!”

A snort. “What are you talking about, you idiot? You said it would last two days. You lost a long time ago.”

Kouki sighed, pressing his face into his novel as far as it could go. Is this how people thought relationships were?  _What_ they were for? Something for them to place bets about, to gamble on? Sure, his wasn’t exactly real. Okay, it wasn’t real at all. But it still bothered him that people had done that to theirs.

…Theirs? Their,  _what?_ It wasn’t anything, and it surely wasn’t  _theirs_.

“Furihata-kun.”

He jumped at the hand suddenly resting on his shoulder.

“Oh, Kuroko! You scared me.”

Tetsuya frowned. “I seem to do that to everyone.” His bland expression resumed. “Is everything all right with you and Akashi-kun?”

Finally, someone who wasn’t mocking him.

“I’m… not so sure. It’s really confusing.”

Kuroko nodded. “Akashi-kun himself is confusing.”

He had to laugh. “Don’t I know it.”

Confusing was an understatement. Since the other day, Kouki hadn’t been certain how to fashion the correct words. The arrogant bastard that everyone had the misfortune of crossing paths with, the tyrant that drove him absolutely insane… that wasn’t who he had seen the other day. No, it reminded him of good times… something that had been a long, long time ago… yet he could still recall. Vaguely, but he remembered it.

Those were the days of innocence. When Akashi wasn’t…

“You should not let the rumors bother you,” Kuroko’s voice knifed through his plight, “It is really no one’s business.”

Kouki flinched; it was difficult to evade.

“I know, but it seems like everyone is talking about it! Even I don’t know what’s going on.”

He froze. Was he allowed to say that? Oh, what the hell! Why did he have to play the role when Akashi wasn’t following through with his? This was over anyway.

Wasn’t it?

“Furihata-kun, it’s better to  —”

The room then suddenly hushed, all gossip ceasing when Akashi stepped into view. His expression was not one to be tampered with, and Kouki was sure no one would dare to. Yet, he kept his head lowered while the other students continued to stare, his book concealing his facial turmoil as he chose to ignore his surroundings.

No, he wasn’t going to pay attention to the footsteps, not as they angled in his direction. After all, they had continued to pass him for days now, so why should he care otherwise?

But to his surprise, they stopped next to him. Kouki peered down at the polished shoes, the pressed slacks. And then, his desk vibrated when a hand smacked against its surface.

“I have a meeting after school.” Was Akashi actually speaking to him? “I will not be home at the usual time.”

Kouki shrugged. “It’s not like you’ve been there the past few days, anyway,” he mumbled, but Akashi heard him perfectly.

“We are speaking of today.”

He could feel a headache emerging. “So we’re not going to talk about the other day?”

“There is nothing to discuss.”

Oh, of course. Right to that point. Why didn’t he expect that?

“Fine.” If Akashi was going to be this way, then he could be to. “I-I’ll be..” Damnit, he had to cease the stuttering. People were watching! “…I’ll be going to my parents house first.”

Kouki could feel that burning gaze on him, but he chose to stare at the pages of his novel, even if the print was beginning to blur as his anxiety increased.

“Do what you want.”

And then with that last utterance, Akashi was walking away. But, not before he decided he was going to lay down the law for their classmates.

“The one who started this rumor that Kouki and I had terminated our relationship, be aware that I will find out who you are. And when I do, there will be extreme consequences.”

He rolled his eyes. Oh, of course. Ignore him for days, let the rumors start, but somehow, their relationship was fine. Akashi might have been a genius, but he severely lacked common sense. Horribly.

“Now, cease these rumors, or else.”

And just like that, everything ended.

Aside from a few comments. “Give me my money back!”

While it may have ended the gossip in the school, it didn’t make the countless questions in Kouki’s head vanish.

He knew what he saw that day. Akashi was almost like a whole other person, and then he was back to his arrogant self. He had no recollection of what happened. It was unnerving, to say the least, and as much as Kouki wanted to quench his curiosity, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

 

 

 

Defeated, Kouki knew he would have to wait.

But he wasn’t sure how long he could.

* * *

 

“How is it living with Seijuro?”

Kouki nearly dropped his cup.

“It’s fine,” he quickly blurted.

Fine as in he wanted nothing more than to come back home, that he wished he never agreed to this? Fine to where he could turn around and flee in the opposite direction from where Akashi was? Sure, if that was what _fine_ meant, why not. 

“Kouki, honey, I know that’s not the truth.”

Why was he surprised by her words? Did his tone sound that dubious? He was skeptical… extremely, yes, but he wasn’t aware he had been flaunting it. If he had to say so himself, Kouki thought his performance in this whole stupid game was quite decent.

“I know you’re also not really dating him.”

Okay. Now he was certain he was exposing his distain about the travesty, for there was zero chance Akashi informed her about the ordeal. Come to think of it, he didn’t want to know the reason that had been used about them rooming together. But if Akashi wished for this to appear believable, he wasn’t going to expose the masquerade to them.

Still, even if it was his mother, he had a part to play.

“H-huh? What makes you say that?”

His mother laughed softly. “I can see it in your face. Every time his name is mentioned, you cringe.”

Well, there was also that. Speaking about Akashi, just having his name on the tip of his tongue, was enough to stir his stomach, triggering a migraine. And after the other day? That wasn’t diminishing anytime soon. Not if he was enclosed in this crate of confusion, where he was denied any logical explanation. Or an explanation at all, for that matter.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this, Mom. I guess I felt bad for him. You and dad aren’t pushing me into marriage anytime soon like his is.”

His mother frowned.

“You mean, not at all.” She sighed. “His father has always been that way, though. You probably don’t remember much.”

He didn’t remember _anything_. Vaguely, he could recall images of his childhood, and yes, Akashi was there. But actually being involved in a friendship… any relationship… with him?

There was nothing that he could reflect on.

“Were we even friends before? Or am I just imagining that?”

She tapped her chin, as though remembering.

“I don’t know if you could say you were friends, but when you were younger, you did a lot of activities together then. He was really shy.”

“He’s not now. That’s for sure. In fact, he’s a total bast —”

His mother stared at him.

“… He’s a jerk,” Kouki finished, “I don’t get it though, Mom. The other day, it was like I saw another side of him. He was actually… nice. I had a really great conversation with him. I wish we could have more of them, but it was only that one night, then it was back to how he usually is.”

There was then a hand lined against his heart.

“Perhaps he needs some time. He’ll eventually realize what a sweet boy you are.”

Now he was definitely cringing.

“…Mom, I don’t want to _date_ him. It’s all pretend… b-but… I wouldn’t mind being his friend.”

“He just needs time, my sweet. You have to at least give him that.”

Reluctantly, Kouki nodded. Akashi didn’t know what time meant, or that the word patience existed. So how was he going to give him any of that? They had been “together” for a little over a month now. Or maybe it was longer, who knew anymore… living under the same roof… and yet, nothing had changed.

Unless he counted that one night. The one that continued to torture him, dragging him deeper into this never-ending puzzle.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Exiting from the manor, Kouki swung his bag over his shoulder. He stared at the closed door, debating if he should alter his path and head back inside. Akashi wasn’t going to be at the apartment, anyway. He had clarified that after he dissolved the chatter about the termination of their relationship.

Yet, right now, with how rattled his mind was, it was difficult to settle anywhere. Even if it was at home. Perhaps he’d go for a walk through the park, browse the town’s shops, and somehow attempt to control this perplexed whirlwind of suspicions. To try to gain an understanding.

 … _What_ understanding?

“Kouki!”

The abrupt shout caused his turmoil to come to a complete halt. Instantly recognizing the voice, he discarded his worries and woes, and pasted on what he hoped was a welcoming smile before turning to his latest company.

“Ami-san! Oof!” He steadied himself from the sudden tackle. “You’re back! How was your trip?”

She waved her hand. “Oh, you know how it was! Didn’t you read the emails I sent you every day??”

“Of course I did,” he laughed, “I looked forward to them each morning.”

Ami smiled. “I’ve got more to tell you.” She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “If it’s not too late for you, do you want to grab a bite?”

He was eager to accept, when the last incident… where he had been spotted with Mibuchi, flashed through his mind.

“Er, well,  you see…” Kouki exhaled shakily. “I-I would really like to go… b-but things are a bit complicated right now.”

She frowned. “Complicated? What’s complicated?”

The bubbles in his stomach had reemerged. How was he going to mold the correct words to summarize this? In his responses to her, he had never once mentioned his “relationship”. Had never thought twice about it, but now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he didn’t tell her, she would without a doubt discover it amidst the endless gossip.

“You see. I’m kind of —”

“Dating someone,” an icy voice interjected.

Kouki didn’t need to peer behind them to know who it belonged to. Actually, he didn’t want to. Somehow, here at his true home, he thought he would be safe. But no, of course not, the tyrant would find him. Even if he had chosen to barricade himself in the attic until this whole ordeal had concluded, where Akashi’s father stopped meddling in his son’s life, and Kouki would be released.

He’d still, somehow, discover where he was hiding.

It was a dream that was more far-stretched than any other goal he was striving to succeed. To be free of this chain.

Though, his main one right now, was to ignore who had interrupted them. His friend, however, didn’t feel the same. Her bewildered expression affirmed all he needed to know, and she quickly shifted to encounter the sinister glower.

“Oh. You never mentioned that you were dating anyone in your emails.”

Akashi was the one to respond. How _kind_ of him.

“No. He wouldn’t have.”

The acidic manner caused Kouki to sigh.

“Akashi-san, this is Ami. My friend.” There was a weighty emphasis on the word friend. “Ami-san this is… my… I’m dating him.”

“Nice to meet you!” she beamed.

Her enthusiasm wasn’t returned. Quite the opposite, in fact, and the glare Akashi was bestowing her with was enough evidence. Kouki didn’t have the heart for the poor girl, one of his dearest friends who he had missed terribly, to become tangled in this fiasco.

“I’m sorry, Ami-san. I need to talk to him about something.” That wasn’t a complete lie. He didn’t necessarily want to, but he didn’t wish his friend to be within the crossfire. “We’ll meet up later in the week.”

Ami pouted, her boot tapping against the pavement.

“Promise?”

He nodded. “I promise.”

“You better not break it this time!”

She reached forward to squeeze in another brief hug. Hesitating to divide their embrace, she then slowly stepped to the side. It was as though she knew of his inner turmoil, and she hadn’t even been within his presence for five minutes. Glancing at Akashi one more time – who continued to glare at her- she began to walk away. Kouki watched as she glided along the path, retreating behind the bushes until she was no longer within sight.

 

Once they were alone, much to Kouki’s dismay, Akashi was the first to speak.

“Even if our relationship isn’t real, it must appear believable. Keeping secrets from one another is unacceptable, Kouki.”

Had Akashi dared to utter those words? After everything that he had to endure involving him the past few days? If anything, the one who _was_ keeping secrets was being too strict about saying otherwise. On that assumption, if Kouki might have added, he was being a complete hypocrite.

Kouki repressed his annoyance, and instead chose to defend himself.

“I told you she’s just a friend. She’s been in America for a few months.”

Akashi wasn’t convinced. “That was rather a close embrace for being only friends.”

Was he succumbing to this illusion, or was Akashi’s tone emitting jealousy? Jealous of what? That he and Ami had a close friendship? Did Akashi like her? It didn’t seem as though he even knew her to begin with. Kouki wasn’t certain how or why, but he wasn’t going to stress about it. There was no point in becoming this aggravated over something so trivial.

“We’re friends,” he declared, “And why would it matter if it was more?”

“I believe I explained that to you already.”

Now, he was becoming irritated. Akashi had the nerve to force him into an explanation, but he himself had yet to receive one?

“Just like you explained what happened the other day.”

He knew the retaliation would get Akashi off his back, temporarily. Even if he had to deal with his miffed demeanor, it was worth it.

“There is nothing to explain.” Oh, here it comes again. “We went over this countless times now.”

“O-Of course there isn’t.”  No, no, he wasn’t going to let that icy stance intimidate him. “Why would there be? It must have been my imagination that you were actually nice to me.”

 _Take that!_ Kouki wanted to say, but quickly quenched the urge. He was already sliding in deeper than he intended on.

Akashi seemed to discard the matter entirely. “If you are through, I will be heading back to the apartment.”

Quite the shocker since he hadn’t been there since the incident occurred. Kouki decided to curb his tongue on that gripe as well. All he wanted right now, was to retreat from Akashi’s presence and resume his evening plans.

Despite that it would undeniably vex his so called partner.

“I’m not. I’m staying here.”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “So you can date someone else behind my back.”

What, was this really happening?

“I told you that… you know what. Forget it. I’m not arguing with you over this.”

He clicked his tongue, as though lecturing a child.

“It is not wise to lie to me, Kouki.”

What was he, five years old? Being told that he couldn’t talk to his friend? And for that matter, he wasn’t the one hiding anything!

“If anyone is lying, it’s you!”

Those mismatched eyes were frosty, practically glacial. Kouki shuddered, his attention shifting to peer over Seijuro, focusing on the wavering trees. His knees wobbled, the air in his lungs shriveling, but determination overpowered. He wasn’t going to cower in fear. As terrifying as the display before him was, he would be brave, he would stand his guard, and he would be the one to walk away from this conversation with his head still held high.

Even if it felt like it was about to roll off his shoulders any minute from how much he was trembling.

But then to his surprise, Akashi turned on his heel, but not before giving one last remark.

“So be it. Go do what you wish.”

Kouki huffed. “Fine. I will.”

But, oh no, he couldn’t stop there, now could he.

“I’ll stay away like you did those past few days. When you avoided me!” he shouted to the retreating figure.

Kouki froze. What was he so agitated about? This was pretense. Nothing was authentic, yet they were certainly arguing like it was. Akashi constantly questioning him, the rare moment of exposing his jealousy, his loathing toward Ami’s friendship.

This was a charade, wasn’t it? And while he knew that, maybe somewhere in him, Kouki was secretly hoping some of it wasn’t.

 _Maybe_.

* * *

 

The next few days consisted of him repaying Akashi with the same treatment he had granted him. Kouki was aware of childish he was being, but he was frustrated. Upset, if he was being straightforward, though he’d never dare to utter that. Besides, if Akashi was able to ignore him, why couldn’t he? Avoiding him by staying at his parent’s… _his_ home, and tolerating extreme measures to evade him in school, not once peering in his direction. Which in result, restarted the rumors, this time Akashi not being able to nip them in the bud as swiftly as the last round.

It didn’t matter, though. The oh-mighty-king still managed to silence the slander with the defense they were coping with a typical, “couples” quarrel.

A quarrel. Sure, let him call it what he wanted. Kouki didn’t care if his behavior was kicking a massive dent into their farce. If Akashi was going to meddle in his friendships, become aloof whenever he felt he could, and yet still continued to deny him an explanation about last week?

Then so be it.

When he wasn’t busy avoiding his so called partner, Kouki would reflect on the conversation with his mother. Truthfully, during that moment, he had wanted to allow Akashi time, to be patient into letting him evolve at his own pace. But after how he acted with Ami, that whole idea went soaring out the window.

How come he had to be direct about everything, yet Akashi refused to level with him? While this chaotic disaster was indeed a farce, they had to communicate to some degree. Didn’t that involve not causing a scene in front of your friend as you continued to conceal why you had a mental collapse?

At least, that was what it had resembled to Kouki.

He had- though Akashi still didn’t believe him- told him the truth on what Akashi found suspicious, so why couldn’t he do the same in return?

Kouki snorted. He had a better chance pulling teeth than getting Akashi to admit anything he didn’t wish to.

If that was the case, then he would maintain his plan. Eventually, Akashi would either become so annoyed that he would finally grant him an explanation, or call the whole thing off.

Either worked, really.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, Kouki neglected to remember half his stuff was still at their apartment. Of course, one of the books he needed for an upcoming project happened to be there. Why he hadn’t gone back before to retrieve his items, he didn’t know, but now there was definitely no choice in that matter.

He could have borrowed the text from Kuroko or another one of his classmates. Only he didn’t count on recalling where the book was until later in the evening, and it was a nuisance to request it from them now.

Bracing himself, he turned the key in the lock, pushing open the apartment door. Whether Akashi was there or not, he was clueless. There had been zero contact between them for the past few days, so he was unaware of what tasks the tyrant would be tied up in. One thing he knew for sure, Akashi would not return to his father. Despite how rocky everything currently was between them, that would be the last location he would be. 

Sure enough, Akashi was sitting in the living room, attention centered on one of his novels.

Heaving a quiet breath, Kouki closed the door, heading through the den until he was gliding by the couch. There was no need for a greeting. If he was confronted, he would explain he was simply retrieving a book, and then he would be on his way.

 

But then to his surprise and probably dread… Akashi spoke.

“Furihata. I am glad to see you.”

He was? That was new. Wait a second. Furihata?

Chancing a glance, he noticed Akashi’s eyes were both crimson. Oh, no. This hell was about to happen again, wasn’t it? He had yet to obtain an explanation, and there it was replaying right before him. How he was going to respond… he was puzzled. But with how the other was staring at him, he knew he had to pluck something from his hazy mind. Maybe now he could discover what he had been yearning for, since this wasn’t the bastard that loomed around him each and every day.

At least, that’s what he thought.

“You are?” His tone radiated with slight confusion. “I didn’t think you wanted to.”

Akashi nodded. “Please come and sit. I need to speak to you.”

Hesitant to move, Kouki stood where he was. After a quick debate with himself, he was then slowly inching toward the couch, taking a seat beside… whoever this was.

“I wanted to apologize for my recent behavior.” That, he didn’t expect. “You are not aware of what is occurring, and you should not be lectured for that. It must be confusing you greatly.”

“It’s…” How was he going to fashion the correct wording? “It is, yeah. I can’t figure out why you’re being so nice to me… when you’re really a total…”

Akashi grinned slightly, once more throwing him off guard.

“I understand,” he chuckled softly, “I apologize for confusing you so much.”

What miracle originated? Akashi smiled, he laughed. Two traits Kouki had been certain didn’t exist within him. But why was he sitting here rambling on about that? There was a more important topic to discuss, and he would be foolish to discard the opportunity.  

“So then… c-can I ask?” Yes, he would. This was the chance he knew he had to take. “… How come you’re being nice to me right now?”

Akashi cocked his head to the side.

“Is that what you wish to know?”

He quickly nodded.

“Very well.” Akashi paused. “Furihata, you need to be aware that…”

His desired explanation was then disrupted. Akashi had flinched, eyes slamming closed as though he was struggling with something extremely painful. Kouki reached a hand forward to steady him, to maybe assist him. But then his gaze had unveiled. That soft crimson hue had vanished, and he was staring into the frozen mismatched depths.

“That I have repeatedly told you,” Akashi continued, “there is nothing to explain.”

 

Anticipation died. Kouki exhaled, disappointed, shoulders slumping in defeat. Why had he bothered to gather hope in the first place?

Standing from the couch, he resumed the reason he had come to the apartment, and headed toward his room. As he sorted through his items, placing what he needed into his bag, he thought back at their brief conversation. How pleasant Akashi had been, that he had actually apologized for his rude behavior. Admitting that he was at fault was practically forbidden. Akashi men didn’t apologize for anything, despite if they were the ones who were erroneous.

Why couldn’t it stay this way?

Akashi might have been a jerk, yet, if there was anything Kouki recognized, it was fear. This façade he used was concealing how afraid he was. What Akashi was scared of, he wasn’t sure, but if he was this defensive about it, Kouki wasn’t going to enhance that and pester him anymore. 

There was a few more moments debating with himself, and then he was walking back through the living room. Seijuro hadn’t moved from his position on the couch, his gaze burning holes into Kouki’s back. Was he still annoyed that the incident had occurred again? It wasn’t his fault, so why was he directing that anger toward him?

Kouki reached the door, fingers wrapping around the knob. He stared at the elegant wood, counting the seconds.

And then turned to face Akashi once more.

“Remember when we talked about not keeping secrets?”

Akashi hummed, a sign he was partly listening.

“Well… I-I think you’re keeping one. A huge one. But I won’t make you tell me if you don’t want to. B…but just know, if you want to talk about it, I’ll listen.”

With that being said, he then slowly stepped from the entrance, but not before peering behind to notice Akashi was staring at him. For once, his eyes weren’t narrowed, he wasn’t glaring at him with a look that could rival a snowman. No, there was actually shock churning within those mismatched depths.

He would be the strong one today. Hopefully Akashi would see that his words meant well.

 

And that it would benefit them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
